HetaOni: Alternate
by BirdSpell
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would happen if the nations in the mansion were given different roles? Character death warnings because HetaOni.
1. Chapter 1

**So, before I start, just a bit of information.**

**First, parts of this will be pretty much the same as the game, at least up until the end of the game's plot line, where I'll start making it up. I'm not switching everyone's role, only a few people's.**

**Second, this might not be updated too often. Broken Assassin is my top priority, but I'll do my best to update semi-frequently.**

**Third, this is going to have Prupan in it, since that's one of my favourite pairings. If you don't like that (or anything else in this story), just hit the back button. I'm not forcing you to read this.**

**Finally, this is a HetaOni fic, so there will be character death, or at least flashbacks of character death. I'm not that good at… you know… anything involving emotions, so it shouldn't be hard to deal with, but I figured I should just put that out there.**

**Now that that's out of the way, let's get this show on the road!**

**I don't own Hetalia or HetaOni, or creepy mansions in the middle of nowhere. I don't particularly want that last one, either.**

0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0

_A deserted house, about three hours on foot from the world summit place._

_No one knows how long it's been there or who lived in it. Rumour says that it's haunted._

"Ve~ It's really here!" Italy laughs. He skips forward, a few steps ahead of the others, to examine the mansion's exterior.

"I thought it was just a rumour…" Japan muses absently. "I never thought we would actually find it."

"It has such a desolate feel. Not bad," Prussia decides, joining Italy in looking around.

Germany rolls his eyes. "I don't think it's very interesting, though…"

"Me neither," Japan agrees, pursing his lips. "But the others will already be inside, won't they?" He looks… uncomfortable, Prussia thinks, and he agrees with Germany far too quickly. Especially since it had been his idea for the four of them to come in the first place.

"Ja," he acknowledges. "They will. But I already said we probably weren't going to come. They won't be expecting us."

Japan sighs. "I just want to take a quick look around and leave. You three can always go back; you don't have to come with me."

"Yeah!" Italy agrees. "And I want to see! Even if it's only for a little…" He turns to Japan. "You're absolutely _sure_ it's not haunted, right?"

"Positive," Japan assures him. "Ghosts don't exist, anyway. The building might be rotting on the inside, though; maybe you should just go back to the summit place? I can take pictures to show you."

"Nah," Prussia decides. "We came all this way, we should look around a bit."

Japan hesitates briefly. Like he'd rather they didn't come with him. "Of course." He leads the way to the door, sliding it open and stepping inside almost… impatiently, Prussia would say, if it wasn't for the fact that this is Japan, who's (almost) always completely calm and deadpan.

The inside of the mansion is in pretty good shape, like it's just been cleaned. Other than the front door, there are four ways they can go: left, right, straight ahead, or upstairs.

"It's cleaner than I thought," Italy says.

Prussia grins, giving Japan a significant look. "Doesn't look like it's rotting to me," he teases. Japan smiles tightly; he never did like being ribbed.

Germany looks around uncertainly. "H-hey. Can we go now?"

It's impossible to not say it. "What's the matter, West? You scared?"

As if cued by his words, a crash sounds from the right-hand hallway. Italy shrieks, jumping into Germany's arms; the latter hisses in surprise and rebalances the sudden extra weight. Japan takes a half-step back, startled. Prussia laughs.

"I bet it's just France and Spain. They must've heard us come in." He heads for the hallway.

"L-look, we should really go now," Germany mutters, placing Italy back on his feet.

"Don't be ridiculous, West. Like I said, it's just France and Spain messing with us. I'll handle it. It's not like it's a ghost or anything. They don't exist, like Japan said outside. Where's your common sense gone?" He walks off, waving a hand in acknowledgment of Italy's "Be careful, Prussia!"

The ex-nation wanders happily down the hall, humming to himself, trying the—locked—door on his left. He's not about to let France and Spain think he's scared, because he's not. A little uncertain, maybe. Japan's and West's instincts are usually good, and neither of them seem comfortable here. But it has to be his friends; there's really no other explanation.

Right?

He enters what looks like a kitchen-living area, with some chairs and a TV on one side and a counter with a sink and stove and some cupboards on the other. There's no sign of Spain and France, or anyone else, but there is what looks like a broken plate. Prussia walks over, picks up a shard, puts it in the duffle bag slung over his shoulder.

He goes over to knock on the door at the far wall. "Hey, France, Spain! I know you guys did this!" No answer. Prussia tries the handle. Locked. He shrugs, heads back to the others.

They're gone.

"Did they ditch me…?" He dismisses that idea almost instantly. Out of the four of them, he's the only one who'd leave anyone behind, especially in a place like this. But Japan and West _have_ been acting a bit strange ever since they arrived…

Prussia decides he'll try outside anyway.

The door won't open.

"What the hell?!" He pulls harder, as hard as he can, smacks it with his sword, kicks it, pulls again- nothing. "Okay you guys, very funny! You can come out now!" He's definitely nervous. This isn't what the other members of the BTT usually do…

They'll let him out eventually, though. For now he has to find the others. Prussia closes his eyes, spins around, and finds himself facing the left-hand hallway. Well, it's as good a way to decide as any.

The hallway he's chosen seems pretty normal. There's one (locked) door on the right side and then a corner. He turns it-

A huge, grey monster stands there, its back to him. Prussia's too surprised to move, to yell, to draw his sword or _run the fuck away_; he simply stands there until the thing goes through the door at the other end of the hall.

_Then_ he runs.

"What the fuck was that?!" he asks himself, back in the (relative) safety of the entrance hall. When no answer springs to mind, he simply closes his eyes and tries to convince himself it's just Spain and France. Yeah, that's it, they're just messing with him.

_Sure_ that's it.

The hall across from the front door leads to a Japanese style room- sadly there's no sign of Japan, but it's a nice place. There's a (locked) door on the right; what is it with this place and locked doors, anyway? There's a note, too. Something about fixing a piano. And a toilet. And also an aid kit on the second floor. Huh. A piano. Austria would like that.

Prussia shakes his head. Who cares if Austria would like it?

Upstairs is more interesting. Prussia turns left, down a hall, and into the right-hand door (the left-hand one is locked). There's a table and a chair and a bed and-

"Huh? What's West's whip doing in here?" He picks it up and sticks it in his duffle. "I guess he dropped it. I'll give it back when I find him."

He leaves the room, heading along the corridor to the doors at the far end. _Locked… Ah._ Prussia opens the door, steps into the room, closes it behind him, looks around. It's similar to the other room, the one he just left; a table, chair, bed- but there's a curtain in the back left corner.

It's twitching.

Prussia moves forward, one hand touching his sword hilt. He reaches out…

Touches the fabric…

Yanks it aside…

…And his brother falls out, trembling, unintelligible sounds spilling from his lips.

"West!"

Germany doesn't respond. Prussia tries shouting, poking him, grabbing him by the shoulders and shaking; nothing. The ex-nation sighs. "I'll go… get you something to drink. Maybe I'll find the others while I'm at it."

Finding water is hard work.

He heads to the kitchen first; well, there's a tap there, so it seems like a safe bet. No such luck. There's no water. "Ah, dammit."

So he heads down the hall to the area where he found the whatever-it-was. The door it went through is still shut and locked, but the door to the right that Prussia had been too busy freaking out—awesomely—to investigate opens when he tries the handle, and he happily enters a bathroom.

The toilet in one corner is spectacularly clean. "Well… I never said where the water would come from…" he considers. Then he shakes his head. "Nah," he decides. "That'd just be mean. Let's see if I can find something else first."

He tries the tap. "Ha! Jackpot!" He fills a glass and heads back upstairs. "Hey, West! I brought you some water! Well, I think it's water."

Germany takes the glass, draining it quickly. He swallows a couple times, frowning. "Is that… really water?"

"No clue, but it came from a tap in the bathroom, so I assume so."

"Huh." Germany frowns. "Have you found Italy and Japan yet?"

"No," Prussia sighs. "No sign of them. But hey," he adds when Germany looks upset, "Italy's good at running away. And Japan's really tough, and he doesn't freak out at… anything, really. I'm sure they're fine. Actually, they might have managed to get out and are looking for a way to save us right now."

"Doesn't sound like Italy, but that does seem like something Japan would do," Germany agrees.

"What, escape easily and singlehandedly save the day?"

Germany smiles faintly. "Can you go look for them? Just… give me some time to pull myself together."

Prussia yanks his brother into a one-armed hug, ruffling the immaculate hair, ignoring Germany's protests. "Sure. Stay safe, ja? I'll bring Japan back here when I find him."

Germany frowns, but nods anyway. "Oh, by the way, I found this. Maybe it'll help." He passes the key to his older brother. Prussia checks the letters inscribed on the surface, noting absently that they look scratched on, as though someone had taken a dagger to it.

"A library? Okay then, I'll go check it out."

Germany nods, ducking back behind the curtain, and Prussia continues on his way, certain that he'll find his friends in no time.

0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0

**Aw, Prussia. So optimistic. I am dying, because life and anatomy—or is it physiology? Ninth grader, hell if I know—hate me, so I'll leave it here for now. Next chapter: the library! And I get to fail at fight scenes, because Steve won't give the babies a break. Review, please!**

**See you next time~!**

**-Bird**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back, I still don't own Hetalia or HetaOni, and Prussia hates stairs.**

0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0

When Prussia enters the library, it's quiet.

Almost eerily so.

He dismisses the sensation as fast as he can. Of course it's quiet; he's the only one in here, after all. It'd be more worrying if it wasn't quiet.

Maybe he was just hoping that he'd find Japan. Oh, and Italy.

Prussia frowns. He'd forgotten, for a second, that Italy came with them. Weird.

Anyways, the library is quiet. Silent as the grave. He doesn't like it being this quiet. But if he makes any noise he might draw that _thing_ to him… Though that would be better than it targeting the others… What a dilemma.

Japan would like this place, he thinks, looking around. There's a _lot_ of books. Prussia hesitates by the first shelf, reading the spines. English, English, English- Huh?

He pulls the book off the shelf. It looks like it's written in hiragana, though Prussia's no expert. "Well, if I bring _one_ for him, it can't hurt…" he reasons, slipping the book into his bag. He walks away from the shelf to look at the table. Books, scrolls, boring…

"Hey! Isn't this a rice ball?" He picks it up, dumps it in the bag as well. "What's it doing here? Hm, maybe Japan's been here already-"

Something in the room's atmosphere shifts just slightly, and Prussia turns, almost unwilling to see what's behind him.

"HOLY SHIT!"

The Thing lunges.

Prussia throws himself to the side, yanking his—rusty—sword from its sheath and spinning to face the grey monster. "Hey! I was in the middle of something unrelated to the plot! Couldn't you leave me alone for a bit?!"

The Thing moves towards him, teeth snapping, something like blood dripping from its claws. It opens its mouth.

"YoU… wiLL… nOt… eScApE!"

The light is blinding. Prussia is thrown back into the shelves, hears something crack. Hopefully not his back.

He stands, bringing the sword around in front of him. "Fine, then! If that's how you want to play it…"

He summons all the power he can, drawing it into his sword. "I'll protect my people with my brother! Bear the cross!"

His personal skill splits the air in front of him. The thing recoils, blood oozing from its forehead. But even as Prussia watches, the wound begins to heal. "Shit! It heals itself?!" He runs for the door, grabs the handle, yanks-

The door rattles in its frame, but stays shut. "Shit shit shit…!" Prussia digs through his pocket. "Where's the damn key?!"

He must have dropped it, he thinks, panicky, running back into the library, dodging around the Thing and back to the table. No sign, no sign…

He strikes gold—er, silver—in the last aisle. Right at the end of the corridor, against the wall, is the key. Prussia grabs it and sprints for the door, just barely ducking around the Thing before it can block the aisle. He runs, jamming the key in the lock, turning it with trembling fingers, almost dropping it, but he manages.

Prussia yanks the door open, darts through, bangs it shut again and locks it. He leans against the wood, panting. "What the fuck was _that_?!"

He presses his ear to the wood. No movement; he assumes it's safe to move away from the door. He does, and sits by the opposite wall. "If I leave that _thing_ in there," he muses aloud, "and one of the others gets into the library somehow…" He shudders. Italy is incapable of fighting at the best of times, Germany's not really himself, and Japan…

Well, to be honest Japan would probably be fine. But Prussia doesn't want to make him deal with that Thing on his own… "I have to kill it," he decides, unlocking the door and opening it decisively.

"What the fuck?!"

The Thing is gone. Even the bloodstains on the floor and the splinters where he'd been thrown into the bookshelf have vanished. "This place creeps me out…"

And, he suddenly remembers, he has to be more careful than the others. He's not a nation anymore, he could die; well, so could the others, but if he does, unlike them, he won't come back. And he can't have that. Quite apart from the fact that it would be tragic for the world to lose his awesomeness, who'll protect the Axis if he's gone? Italy and Romano are useless at the best of times, though Romano does try a _bit_; Germany, capable though he is, is still the younger brother; and Japan… hasn't been the same since the end of World War II. He's been—and Prussia hates to say it—weaker, in a way. Quieter.

There's another key lying on the floor, he notes detachedly. He picks it up and reads the scratch marks in the silver: _4F_.

"4F? Fourth floor, I guess… Maybe I'll find the others there."

Prussia wanders down the hall to the staircase, locking the door behind him in case the Thing is just hiding somewhere (unwilling to face his awesomeness, perhaps), devouring the rice ball he'd found as he does so. What? He's been working hard, he deserves a break!

"Fourth floor, huh… That's a lot of stairs," he gripes. "But I suppose I should get started…"

He climbs. And climbs. And climbs. Now, he's not out of shape, far from it, but… it's a lot of stairs. Prussia sighs, leaning against the wall for a second as he catches his breath. "Why isn't there an elevator here or something…?"

Stupid question, really. Although he has to stop and laugh for a moment at the thought of that Thing chasing him, then the chase halting while they rode the elevator up a floor. That'd be amusing.

Anyways, there are only two doors on the fourth floor, so that makes it easier. The first door won't open, and the key doesn't fit, so he heads down the hall to the second door. The key fits the lock, and he shoves open the door.

It's a nice room, with a table and bookshelves, a curtain in one corner and a badly damaged chair against the wall held together with tape. He considers sitting in it… then he remembers something Japan told him once, about a cursed chair that blew up whenever Russia sat in it, and decides against it.

He checks behind the curtain. Well, if it happened once… But there's no one there. He sighs. "Well, this was a huge waste of time-"

There's a squeak from behind the shelf in the corner. Prussia frowns and goes over to check. He shoves the shelf aside, hard. It nearly falls over, he thinks, but it doesn't, so that's fine.

"What the hell?!" There's a… thingy back there, stuck deep in the wall. It's wearing glasses, with blue eyes and a cowlick. The weird part—well, weirder—is that it's white and blobby and looks like one of those things Japan brings to meetings for lunch sometimes… Mochi, he thinks it's called. "Has Japan been here or something?! This place gets weirder by the second. Hey, Japan?! Can you hear me?!"

No answer. "Well, it was worth a shot." He glances back at the mochi thing. "I feel kinda bad for it, though. Maybe West can get it out."

More. Fucking. Stairs. "I really want an elevator. Hell, even an escalator would be nice."

He spares a moment to chuckle, jumping the last three steps to the second floor and wandering down the hall to the room where Germany is hiding- ah, 'pulling himself together'.

Prussia tugs open the door and goes over to the curtain. Wait a second, what the-?

"An… iron door? Where the fuck did this come from?"

He shrugs. His brother is weird sometimes. End of story. Prussia knocks. "Hey, West!"

"Ja?" comes the reply.

"I found a mochi thing on the fourth floor! It's stuck pretty deep, and I feel kinda bad for it; can you come pull it out?"

There's a brief pause as Germany considers this. "Bruder, I… dropped my whip a while ago. I don't think we should wander around without weapons; could you-"

"Hey!" Prussia interrupts. "I actually found your whip! It was in the room down the hall." He passes it under the door. "Can we go now, then?"

"Ah, well, I… I'm hungry, too, actually. Could you… find me something to eat?"

"To eat?" Prussia echoes uncertainly. "I don't have any food on me…" he muses, trying to forget about the rice ball he ate earlier. "But I can look, sure. Maybe I'll find the others while I'm at it."

"Ah, good," Germany replies, sounding almost… relieved? "I'll see you in a bit, then. Oh! Take this. Maybe it'll come in handy."

The door opens a tiny bit and a bottle rolls out. Prussia picks it up. "Where'd you find beer?!"

"It was in here. I don't know why."

Prussia shrugs. "Okay, then… I'll get moving." He walks away, making sure the door shuts tightly behind him. "'Find the others'… Easier said than done. Italy runs away really fast, and Japan's a fucking ninja…"

He continues griping in this fashion as he checks all the rooms on the second floor before making his way down to the first, heading towards the bathroom.

"Huh?" The door the Thing went into the first time he saw it is ajar. Prussia frowns and walks in, the door shutting silently behind him. That can't be a good sign. "Damn, it's dark in here. Where's the light switch…?"

_Click_

"HOLY SHIT!"

The Thing leaps. "DiE!" it roars, and Prussia ducks with a—manly—yelp, struggling to pull his sword from its sheath, mentally cursing as the rust catches slightly.

"I really need to polish this thing! Bear the cross!"

The Thing stumbles back, roaring in hate. Prussia follows up on his advantage, striking at the Thing's chest and kicking at its legs in hope of making it fall. He stabs deep into its forehead, following up with a quick punch to the chest. It reaches out-

_Click_

"It turned the lights out?! Is it going to-"

_Click_

The Thing has vanished. In its place, lying on a table to one side, is yet another silver key with a scratched-on label.

_2F bedroom_

"Bedroom, huh?" Seems like a good place to find one of the others.

Again with the goddamn stairs, though…

Ah well.

"Not this one… Not this one… Ah!" The key turns in the lock of the last door on the second floor, and Prussia steps in, looks around at the bookshelves and rug and twin beds and the suspicious white lump between them-

He turns to lock the door and pulls the white flag away. "Italy!"

"EEEK! Please don't eat me, I surrender, I surrender, white flag seeee?!"

"Italy!" Prussia calls again. "It's just me!"

"P-Prussia?" Italy stops waving the white flag. "Ve, you're really here! Prussia, it was really scary! There was a big grey monster! A-and it was going to eat us! And Doitsu screamed, but Japan threw something at it that made a lot of smoke, and someone pushed me, so I ran! I don't know where the others went, though… I'm really worried!"

"West is on this floor," Prussia tells him. "I'll take you there. But I haven't seen Japan yet… I'm sure he's fine," he adds when Italy begins to look upset again. "Japan's tough."

"Y-yeah-" Italy freezes up, head tilted to the side.

"What is it?"

"Prussia… I think there's something outside…"

BANG!

0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0

**Cliffies are life, what can I say?**

**Oh, before I go, does anyone know a good walkthrough or something where I can find the plot and where all the items are? I could just, y'know, watch a playthrough, but I don't get that much computer time, so… yeah.**

**See ya~!**

**-Bird**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about that last cliffie. Ah ha ha, no I'm not. School is a bitch and I want it to be Christmas so I get time off school and Paint It, White and AC Unity and Shadow of Mordor and you don't really care, do you.**

**I still own nothing. I don't even own the plot at this point!**

0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0

BANG!

BANGBANGBANGBANG!

Italy opens his mouth to shriek. Prussia, noticing this, puts a hand over the cowardly nation's lips and presses a finger to his own. "If we're very quiet, it might not realize we're here," he whispers by way of explanation.

The two of them sit there for a minute. One minute turns to half an hour, and there isn't a sound from outside. Prussia sighs. "I think it's gone."

They stand, and he unlocks the door, throwing it open. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure it's- HOLY SHIT!" The Thing appears out of nowhere, and Italy screams. Prussia grabs his wrist and stabs at it. When it recoils, he yanks Italy into the hall and sprints to the room at the far end, throwing the door shut behind them. He drags Italy behind one of the shelves and fights to calm his breathing.

The door creaks open. Prussia closes his eyes, touching the hilt of the sword. A shadow appears around the corner of the shelf, getting steadily closer…

Then it vanishes.

_What the…?_

Prussia glances around the corner cautiously. The Thing, which just a second before had been about to see them, is gone. "Okay then…"

"What now, ve?"

Prussia scratches his head. "Well, West is on this floor. Let's go see him. Oh! Do you have anything to eat? He said he was hungry."

Italy frowns. "Well, I found some mushrooms while I was running… Will that do?"

"Ja, that should do!" _Where did he find mushrooms?_

Italy skips towards the door. Prussia quickly grabs his wrist. "Hey, wait! We don't know where that Thing is; let me lead, okay?"

"Oh," Italy murmurs, stepping back. "Of course." He perks up again. "But once we get to Doitsu, he'll fix everything!"

Prussia hesitates. "…Ja. At least, he can protect you, and I can go find Japan!" Because he will find him. Yeah, Japan's fine; probably… hiding in the ceiling beams or something. At this thought, Prussia glances up at the ceiling. Nope, no Ceiling Japan. Big surprise there.

Enough worrying, though. Prussia leads the way to Germany's hiding place and knocks on the iron door. He's still not sure where it came from. "Hey, West! Guess what?"

"What?"

"Ve~! Doitsu! Prussia said you were hungry! Do you want mushrooms?"

"Italy!" The door opens and Germany steps out.

Italy tackle hugs him. "Doitsuuuu! I was so scaaaared! What if the monster had eaten me?!"

Germany awkwardly pats the Italian's back. "Ja, well, it didn't. We're all fine."

"Ve… But what about Japan?"

"I'll find him!" Prussia assures them. "Leave it to my awesomeness, kesesese. Hey, West, can we go deal with that mochi thing now? Japan might be up there, anyway."

"Mochi?" Italy wonders.

"Ja! There's this rice ball thing stuck in the wall on the fourth floor. I kinda feel bad for it, so I figured maybe West could get it out for me."

"Oh. Well, we can't leave it there! C'mon, Doitsu!"

"Alright," Germany sighs. Prussia chuckles.

"Whipped," he coughs.

"Like you're any better. Let's go, then."

The three of them traipse upstairs, glancing around worriedly at every creak of wood. Paranoid perhaps, but better than being caught off guard if the Thing appears. They also keep their eyes out for the others; the Allies—minus China and Russia and plus Romano and Spain—had gotten here… probably around three hours ago. But with that Thing around-

Woah. Don't think negative. They're fine.

In any case, they eventually make their way to the fourth floor and Germany goes to check out the mochi thing.

"It looks pretty stuck, ve… But Doitsu can do it, right, Doitsu?"

"Ja, right." Germany grabs hold and yanks. "Nngh!" The wall creaks and paint chips fall away, but the mochi remains stuck.

"Wow," Prussia comments. "That is very stuck."

"Yes, thank you, Bruder. How about you do something useful and find me a tool or something?"

Prussia frowns. "But I don't want to leave you guys here alone… I mean, you'll be trying to get the mochi out, right? So if the Thing shows up again…"

"Veeeeee!" Italy wails. "I'm scaaaaaared!"

Germany sighs. "We'll be fine. Besides, you said you'd find Japan, ja? If you stay here, you won't."

Prussia groans. "Agh, fine! If you want me to leave that badly, I'll go!"

He storms over to the door and pulls it open, stepping out into the hall just as Germany yanks even harder on the mochi. "NNNGH!"

"Awesome face," Prussia mutters as he wanders to the door across the hall, pulling on it absently.

It opens.

"What the…? Wasn't that locked before?"

Well, he'll take whatever he can get.

Prussia walks into the room and closes the door behind him. It looks similar to the other rooms, but there's a lever on the wall with a note beside it, and a piece of paper lying on one of the chairs. He picks it up. There are two colourful boxes on it. He shrugs and shoves it into his duffel. Then he goes to examine the lever.

Up is heaven, middle is earth, down is hell.

Huh.

"Well," he considers, "heaven sounds nice…" He grabs the lever.

Then he hesitates, some instinct telling him to think deeper. "But heaven is where people go when they die… Does that mean if I pull the lever to the top, I'll die?! But I don't want to go to hell, either. Hmmm… What do I do now?"

There's a loud BANG! at the door. Prussia jumps, spinning around, and his hand jerks, throwing the lever to the bottom. "Shit!"

A loud scraping fills the air, and a box on the floor moves aside, revealing a rather rotted section of floor. Prussia goes over and nudges it with a foot. "Doesn't feel too stable…"

Another BANG! Prussia jumps onto the rotted section. "If I fall to the floor below, then maybe I'll be fine!"

He jumps again, and the floor gives way beneath him. He falls, hitting the floor with a loud crash. He rolls to absorb the impact and comes back to his feet. A scraping sound fills the air, and the box moves back into place. Prussia sighs. "Okay… I'm good. But," he adds, looking around, "I've never seen this room before."

The room is white, incredibly white. It feels… creepy. And almost too clean. There are shelves along one wall, and a big, white piano in the middle of the room. "Damn, that's a fancy piano."

He goes over to it, curious. There are colourful numbers along the keys. "Weird," he mutters, absently playing a few notes-

A sharp pain jolts through him and he staggers, moving away from the piano. For a single moment, he sees it stained red with blood, and a scream rings in his ears. Then he blinks, and it's gone. "…Maybe I shouldn't touch the piano," he decides.

Yeah, that sounds like a good idea.

He leaves the room quickly. "Oh. Third floor. I wonder…"

He wanders across the hall and tries the door.

It opens easily.

Prussia walks in, glancing around cautiously, one hand on his sword hilt. He ends up looking down the aisles of the large library. How many books does this place need, anyway?

Movement behind him. He spins, sword already drawn.

0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0

_Tick tock._

_Tick tock._

_The clock doesn't stop ticking just because you don't know what to do._

_Time doesn't halt because you want it to._

_Look at you all, so confused._

_Only one of you knows what he's doing, and he's not telling._

_Although his plan is fairly terrible._

_Still… I doubt you're going to be clever enough to stop him._

_Hurry up._

_Tick tock._

_Tick tock._

_Better move fast._

_Time's ticking faster now._

0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0

CLANG!

"Oh!" Japan exclaims, tightening his grip on his katana. "Prussia!"

"Japan!" Prussia throws his sword into its sheath and pulls the halfheartedly resisting nation into a hug. "Shit! We were all so worried about you!"

"Sorry. I… did not mean to worry you."

"Don't apologize, dammit!" Prussia murmurs, tightening his hold on Japan's shoulders. "You're okay?" He pulls away, turning the elder nation back and forth, looking him over. "You're not… hurt, at all?"

"…I'm fine," Japan murmurs. His hands rest on Prussia's wrists. They squeeze lightly in reassurance as he speaks, then remove Prussia's own hands from his shoulders. "I'm fine," he repeats.

Perhaps he would have said more, but at that moment, a loud shriek fills the air. Prussia spins around. "Italy!"

"Italy-kun?!"

"He and West are on the fourth floor!" Prussia explains as he runs for the door, pulling his sword from its sheath. Japan follows, katana already in hand. "Dammit! I knew I should've stayed with them!"

Japan pulls ahead, taking the stairs three at a time. "I… I'm sure they'll be fine… But hurry!"

The two of them throw themselves through the door. Germany and Italy look up at them.

So does the Thing.

Japan outright _yelps_ in shock. "What?! How is that-"

"Japan!" Germany yells. "You're all right!"

Italy runs past the distracted Thing to join the pair by the door. "Japan, you're alive!"

"_Hai_," Japan murmurs distractedly.

The Thing snarls at them. Germany cracks his whip, and it spins to face him. "Bruder, take Japan and Italy and get out of here!"

"What, and abandon my little brother?!" Prussia replies, walking over to join him. "Japan, Italy, you two run!"

Japan blinks. He reaches up a hand to touch his ears. "What? I'm sorry, I must be losing my hearing in my old age. I can't hear you at all. Italy-kun, why don't you wait here?"

"Wha- Japan!" Prussia yells.

Dark eyes gleam. "You don't seriously expect me to run away and leave you two to fight alone, do you?"

Italy smiles from his place by the door. "Ve~! I might not be much of a fighter, but I can at least support you!"

Prussia shakes his head, chuckling. "Stubborn bastard."

"Yes. Yes, I am." Japan smiles. "Once more, I draw my sword in the name of the Axis. It's been a while."

Germany nods. "I have to admit… I have missed this a bit."

The four of them share a smile.

Then they attack.

0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0

**Fast update! Not very long, but fast is good, yes? This one's pretty easy to write, since I'm just changing lines and character positions…**

**I dissected a chicken wing today. Just thought I'd tell you. Muscles feel really weird…**

**See ya~!**

**-Bird**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hetalia isn't mine, blah blah blah. If it does become mine, I'll tell you, okay?**

**Also, all my translations come from Google, except the French and Spanish. If I've made any mistakes, please let me know.**

0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0

Prussia strikes first, sword singing as it buries itself in grey flesh. "Bear the cross!"

The Thing howls and strikes. Germany sends his attack before its claws touch the elder nation. "I'll make you submit! Level one torture!"

His whip cracks and the Thing staggers back, claws flailing wildly. Japan leaps back out of range, eyes glittering darkly. His sword flashes violet. "Curse!"

Deep violet light flares around him and throws itself at the Thing. It howls, snapping about itself, and Japan stabs it firmly in the chest. He throws himself backwards as the Thing scythes a claw towards him, barely dodging its attack. Prussia jumps forward again while it's distracted, blade piercing deep into its forehead, ignoring the claw that almost strikes him. He leaps clear as the Thing crumples.

The four of them stand ready, waiting for it to heal and stand up. But instead, it fades away into nothing. Prussia frowns. "Is that it?"

"It would appear so…" Japan says carefully.

The ex-nation grins, turning to his brother and Italy. "Are you two alright?"

Germany scowls at them. "You both completely ignored my order!"

"We're both older than you," Japan points out quietly. "And did you really expect us to leave you to fight alone?"

Germany sighs, blue eyes flickering along Japan's frame. "Are… Are you alright? We've all been worried."

"Prussia especially, ve~!"

Japan glances over at him, so fast he almost misses it. "Oh… Yes. Yes, I'm fine. It's not a big deal. And you two? You ran away quite fast, so I've been worrying about you both."

"Ja," Germany says, uncertain. Prussia shares the sentiment. What's not a big deal?

He leans his full weight against Japan's shoulder. The smaller nation stumbles underneath him. "The hell?! You totally ignored what I said!"

Japan blinks, confused. "Ah… S-sorry?"

"You should be, dammit!" He tousles Japan's hair roughly. The Asian nation shoves his hand away, pouting (so cute~!).

"Prussia!" he protests, brushing his hair back into place. "Don't do that!"

"Kesesese!" Prussia stops, glancing at the curtain off to one side. "Hey… What's that?"

He shoves the curtain aside. "Look! It's a box! Huh. I could've sworn there was nothing here before…"

Japan comes over to look. "Oh! Well, it might come in handy… Maybe you should hang on to it?"

Prussia shoves it into his duffel without answering. Germany frowns.

"How much can that bag hold…?"

Prussia shrugs. "Don't know. I haven't really tested it. A lot."

Japan laughs softly. "Okay, Prussia. Why don't we look around? I don't know about you, but I'm getting rather tired; we should find a safe room to spend the night."

The other three nod in agreement, and Prussia leads the way next door to the lever room. "I don't know if this will do, but it is a nice room."

"We should find one we can lock," Germany suggests.

"Ja, I suppose you're right…"

Japan walks over to the lever. Prussia glances over at him. "Be careful with that! I'm not sure what'll happen if we make the wrong-"

Japan tugs the lever to the central position. There's a loud crack, and it falls to the lowest position. "…Oh," Japan murmurs. "It broke."

There's a ringing sound, and another key drops from the ceiling to land at Prussia's feet. He picks it up. _2F fireplace room_. "I haven't seen a fireplace room…" he mutters. "You guys?"

"Well, obviously it's one none of us have been in," Germany states. "I've only seen two…"

"I've been in pretty much all of them," Prussia says. "Oh! I know where it is! Come on!"

He leads them downstairs and to the left, stopping in front of the room that he hadn't been able to enter before. He checks the key; it fits the lock. He grins. "One safe room, coming right up!" He opens the door.

It's cold. That's the first thing they notice. Italy shivers. "It's cold in here, ve…"

"So let's start a fire," Japan suggests. "There's a fireplace, and wood… I don't remember exactly, but I think I saw some matches down the hall."

Prussia grins happily. "Which room?"

"Ah… The one across from the room that was locked earlier."

"The one Italy was hiding in? Okay, I'll go get them!"

"Pru-"

He leaves before Japan can finish his sentence, walking as quickly and quietly as he can to the room Japan mentioned.

"Matches, matches… Ah!" There they are, under the bed. There's a first aid kit on a shelf, so he grabs that too before heading back.

"Got them!"

"Prussia," Japan chides softly, "we shouldn't go anywhere alone in this place."

"Ja," Germany agrees. "We don't know when or where that Thing will appear again. We should stick together."

"Okay, okay… Sheesh, you guys worry too much."

Japan sighs, taking the matches and going over to the fireplace, kneeling beside it and setting to work. In no time there's a wonderful fire flickering happily in the grate, warming the room to a much nicer temperature. They all find a place to sit, Germany, Italy and Prussia at the table and Japan settled comfortably by the fire, occasionally poking at it or adding another log.

"So," Germany begins, "the windows are barred and the front door is locked. Also, have you noticed? Our watches are all desynchronized. So what now? Most importantly, how do we get out?"

The other three shrug. "Well…" Prussia considers, "I doubt we can do anything about the watches, but if we look around we might find the front door key. But if it's a way out you want, why don't we make our own exit? Didn't you guys do that all the time when you were prisoners of war? It's time to put that into practice now!"

Japan laughs softly, eyes gleaming—almost sadistically—as he remembers. "Ah, yes… I miss those times when I kept trying to commit seppuku."

"Veeeee! Japaaaaan! That's not funny!"

Germany pinches the bridge of his nose. "Don't even _joke_ about that. Honestly, between you and Italy…" He trails off into muttered German.

"Heh. I'll try not to mention it again, then."

Prussia tries to imagine what it must have been like when the three of them were captured. Then he decides he really doesn't want to know. "Okay…"

"Well," Japan muses, "Germany-san worked very hard to save us back then. We all have to do our best this time."

"Yeah! Don't worry Doitsu, I'll work really hard!" Italy yawns. "I'm tired. Can we go sleep?"

"Shouldn't someone keep watch?" Prussia asks. "In case the Thing shows up again."

The four of them consider this. "…Why don't we play janken to decide?" Japan suggests.

Italy frowns. "Jan…ke…? What's that?"

"W-well," Japan begins, "it's a very simple game… You play by showing three types of hand signs…"

Prussia zones out. It sounds like Rock, Paper, Scissors; he already knows the rules. Instead, he looks at the other three. Germany is nodding along to Japan's explanation, the eastern nation's hands fluttering in the air as he talks. Italy giggles. "Oh, it's a little like La Morra! I get it!"

"Well then," Prussia interjects, "let's do this!"

"_Hai_," Japan agrees. "Jan…ken…"

"Awwww!" Italy whines. "I wanted to sleep… Oh! But I'll be a wonderful guard! I won't open the door, no matter what!"

Japan hesitates, still standing by the table. Germany and Prussia are already making themselves comfortable. "I don't mind standing guard, if you want to sleep…"

Italy smiles. They've all noticed how Japan, especially, seems… weary. Like he's been running or fighting constantly since they arrived. "No, it's okay. I'll be fine. Besides, if I'm up all night standing guard, I can have an extra-long siesta tomorrow, right?"

"I suppose," Germany mutters. "_Gute nacht_."

"_Buona notta_!"

Japan smiles, hesitating a moment longer before curling up next to Prussia on the side of the bed nearest the door. "_Oyasuminasai_," he hums sleepily, closing his eyes. Prussia chuckles, absently petting the smaller nation's silky hair.

"_Nacht_, Japan."

Italy, sitting at the table, listens as his friends' breathing evens and they slip into sleep. "Aw… they're so lucky. I wish I could sleep too. But I promised I'd stand guard, so I have to!"

He stands, glancing over at the bed. "They look so cute when they're asleep~! I wish they were always so adorable."

He shivers. "Why's it so cold in here, suddenly…? The fire's really warm… Weird."

BANG!

"EEEEK! GERMA-" He stops. "No! No, I can't cling to Germany all the time… I can do this!"

He tugs out his white flag. "Okay monster… I… won't surrender this time…!"

He opens the door. "EEE-!"

Blood spatters across the hall.

0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0

_You cannot easily set foot in that mysterious mansion in your town. Because if you anger its former occupant, you will not get away lightly…_

_Especially when there are no people there._

Romano glares up at the mansion. "This is stupid. Can we go now?"

Spain wraps a companionable arm around his shoulders. "Ah, c'mon, Roma! We'll just look around for a little bit. It's not that bad!"

"Don't touch me!"

England sighs. "It's a pity China and Russia didn't come… But I suppose it's not really a surprise. Japan did make this place sound rather dull."

Japan, having overheard America talking about it, had said it was just an old house, really. There wasn't anything to see there. He didn't mention how he knew that, though…

America shrugs. "Dudes, it's a haunted house! What's cooler and scarier than that?"

"Doesn't it look like something's about to come out of it, though?" a soft voice inquires.

France laughs. "Ah, come now, _mon petit_ Canada! It is not that bad!"

"Huh? Canada?" America asks, looking around. France sighs.

"…In any case, it is a pity the Axis chose not to come."

"Hey!"

"Except Romano. I would have liked to waste some time with _la Prusse_ as well."

"I'm here, _mi amigo_!"

"I know, Spain."

Romano shrugs. "Well, let's get this over with."

The six of them enter the mansion.

"It's pretty clean in here," Canada murmurs as Spain, France, and England head upstairs.

America frowns. "There probably won't be any ghosts here… Not that I'm… happy about that! No! It's so annoying!"

"Huh? How unusual for you, America."

"Are you actually scared? Stupid hamburger bastard."

"I'm not scared! I'm just-"

Whatever America is, he doesn't get a chance to say it as a gigantic… _thing_ comes barreling around the corner.

0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0

"It stinks down here," Spain complains. "I've got a bad feeling about this room…"

France shrugs. "It's probably just the smell bothering you- _Angleterre_? Are you alright? You look awfully pale."

England looks up. "Hmm? Oh, yes. It's just… this place… It feels like everything's been… consumed."

"So you can't see your imaginary friends?" Spain asks.

"They're not imaginary! But I don't think we should stay here long."

The Spaniard shrugs. "I'll go explore the upper floors, then. Hey, France, you want to come?"

"_Non_, I'll explore down here~! But you have fun."

"I'll go with Spain," England decides.

France nods, wandering off down the hall. "Okay. I'll see you two in… fifteen minutes?"

Spain grins. "Yeah! You're starting down there?"

"_Oui_. That room is bad news, yes? I'll do it last."

The other two nod, heading upstairs, all the way to the fourth floor. They duck into the last room and look around; there's a curtain in one corner and a chair held together with tape against the wall.

"Oh! That's-"

"Hey!" Spain chuckles. "That looks like a cursed chair France told me about!"

England frowns. "Yeah… What's it doing here?"

Whatever Spain was planning to say is cut off.

BANG! BANG BANG BANG BANG!

England spins around. "That was America's gun! What happened?!"

Spain shrugs. "He probably just fell for Roma's teasing."

"I wouldn't call what he does teasing… Well, let's go. Even if it was nothing, we still need to go down and meet France."

"It's been fifteen minutes! Where is that damn frog?"

Spain sighs. "We probably just missed each other. I'll go look for him. You stay here so we don't miss each other again."

"All right."

The Spaniard wanders down the hall to the bad-smelling room, pulling open the door. "Aiaiai, this place stinks! Oh, a fire. That's probably why." He walks over to the fireplace. "Huh? What's this blue fabric?"

He tugs it out. "What the heck?! This is Prussia's uniform! He was wearing it at the meeting! Why's it here?!

"And why's it covered in blood?!"

0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0

**Dun dun dunnnnnn! ****Another fast update! Yay for me!**

**Translations:**

**Doitsu (Japanese): Germany**

**Hai (Japanese): Yes  
>Gute nacht (German): Good night<br>Buona notta (Italian): Good night  
>Oyasuminasai (Japanese): Good night<br>Mon petit Canada (French): My little Canada  
>La Prusse (French): Prussia<br>Mi amigo (Spanish): My friend**

**Angleterre (French): England  
>Non (French): No<br>Oui (French): Yes**

**Again, tell me if I made a mistake on the translations!**

**See ya~!**

**-Bird**


	5. Chapter 5

**This story is so easy to write! It's weird. Ah, I'm not complaining.**

**Hetalia and Steve are not mine.**

0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0

"It's about bloody time- Spain? You're white as a sheet. What happened?"

Spain holds out the bloodstained cloth wordlessly.

"…Isn't that… Prussia's uniform? What's it doing here?"

"It was in the fireplace. And it's covered in blood! I have to find him!"

England holds up a hand. "Spain, we said we'd only be here for a little while-"

"If _mi amigo_ is here, that changes things! I'll find him, then leave!"

England takes the uniform from him. "It's odd… This isn't the right consistency to be human blood. It's too thick. And, Spain, think this through! Prussia didn't even come here! You texted him to say we were here, and he told you to be careful. He sent that from the meeting place, right?"

"…Right…"

"It takes three hours to get here from there. As he texted you from the meeting place when we got here, and we've only been here for about an hour, there's no way Prussia could be here now!"

"I suppose that's true. Sorry for freaking out on you," Spain mutters sheepishly.

"Well, it's fine, I guess-"

CRASH!

"What was that?!" England hisses.

"I don't-"

"You're gonna have to do a hell of a lot better than that, you fucking… _Thing_! I swear, I'll- GYAH!"

"Roma!" Spain gasps, sprinting for the stairs, England right behind him.

They run across the first floor, down the right hand hall, and into the kitchen. There stand Romano and Canada, facing down some sort of… grey… Thing. There's a trickle of blood running down Romano's cheek from a cut just below his eye, and he's reloading his pistol. Canada has an arrow on the string.

"Spain, you jerk bastard! Come save us, will you?!"

Spain tugs out his battle axe. "Yes, Romano! Boss Spain will rescue you!" He charges, driving the Thing back with deep gouges across its chest.

Then they heal, and the Thing roars. "DiE!"

The attack sends Spain flying back into a wall. He hisses.

"Hey, you bastard! Only I'm allowed to beat the shit out of Spain!"

BANG! BANG BANG! Romano targets the Thing's head and eyes. The wounds heal instantly.

"What the crapola?! How is that even possible?!"

England tries to cast a spell. "What?! My magic's been sealed! I can't use any but the weakest spells! Well… maybe… Come, my guardian spirit! Expecto patronum!"

A silver light fills the air. It has no effect. "What the hell?!"

Canada hisses. "Kumajirou!"

"Oh," the bear murmurs. "You got my name right. I suppose I could help out."

He leaps forward, clawing the Thing's head and shoulders. It snarls. "YoU… wIlL… NoT… EsCaPe!"

The four of them are flung back into the walls. Canada pants. "I can't do that again…!"

The Thing leaps for Spain. He sends a panicked glance at his axe, lying several feet away. There's no way he can get there in time-

"SPAIN!"

Sorry, Roma…

_Slash_

The Thing falls back, screeching. Spain stares up.

"Hey! Leave them alone!"

"Prussia?!"

The ex-nation looks the four of them over. "Damn, it really did a number on you guys! Allow me to pay it back in kind!"

He swings his sword around showily. "C'mon, asshole… Let's play! Bear the cross!"

He strikes, again and again, sending the Thing staggering back into the wall. He leaps, sword held high.

"Drop dead!"

He stabs the blade deep into its forehead. It crumples, and fades away into nothing. England frowns. "It disappeared…"

"Ja, it does that," Prussia sighs. "Are you guys alright?"

"…_Si_, more or less. But how did you know how to kill that thing? Have you… fought it before?"

Prussia frowns. "Huh? Haven't you guys fought it before too? I mean, you must've been here for… at least a day…"

"What are you talking about, Prussia?" England asks. "We've only been here for about an hour. And you… shouldn't even be here yet."

Prussia begins to say something, then sighs. "Not here. I know a safe room where we can explain; I need to tell the others you're here, anyway."

"Others?" Canada asks.

"Ja. Germany and Japan came with me."

Romano frowns worriedly. "My idiot _fratello_ would never let that fucking macho potato go anywhere without him. Where's Veneziano?"

The ex-nation frowns for a second, then laughs awkwardly. "About that…"

"YOU FUCKING LOST MY BROTHER?!"

"Romano-kun, calm down," Japan murmurs from his place by the fire, which he reclaimed when Prussia had brought him and Germany back from the iron door room.

"I won't fucking calm down! You assholes LOST my BROTHER!"

"Stop it, Roma!" Spain yells, shooting a glance at the other three members of the Axis. "They didn't mean for it to happen, and blaming them won't find the others faster!"

"Others?" Japan asks, biting his lip. "What others?"

"Oh, the frog and America," England explains. "They wandered off somewhere."

"Well, that can't be good," Prussia mutters.

Spain turns to face him. "Oh! That's right! What's with this?" He drops the bloody uniform on the table.

"Hey! Those are the clothes I threw in the fire! Why do you have them?"

"They're covered in blood! I was worried!" Spain hesitates. "Aren't you hurt at all?"

Prussia waves a hand. "A couple scratches. That's the Thing's blood. Y'see, when we were looking for Italy, the Thing came out of nowhere! We fought it off, but its blood got all over me. The smell was really annoying, so I threw them into the fireplace."

"O-oh," Spain says. "That's good."

Germany sighs. "Perhaps we should go over everything that's happened since we got here, to bring everyone up to speed?"

"That makes sense," Japan agrees. "Oh, we're running out of firewood; Prussia, can you pass me that wooden box you found earlier? I could burn that."

"Yeah, sure. Oh, by the way, I found this book in the library; thought you might want it." He throws them over. Japan tosses it into the fire and pokes it around a bit, then starts to read, keeping half an ear on the conversation. When the flames settle, Germany begins to speak.

"Well, when the four of us had arrived, we gathered in the entrance hall. We heard something break from one of the rooms on the right, and Prussia went to investigate. While he was gone, that Thing appeared and attacked us, so we split up."

"It seemed to be targeting me," Japan adds, "so I led it away from the others and then hid. It disappeared after a while, so I went to find them, but I couldn't, no matter where I looked. It was very odd."

"You used your ninja skills to get away?" Prussia asks. "Should've known. Anyways, I went down to the kitchen and found the source of the noise. It was just a plate. But when I got back, the others had gone and the door wouldn't open! I saw the Thing, but it didn't notice me and went away. I went upstairs and found West, and then after a while Italy too, but no matter how hard we looked, we couldn't find Japan anywhere!"

"I guess we just missed each other," Japan decides.

"Ja, I guess. Anyways, I took West upstairs to try and get that mochi thing out of the wall, but he couldn't do it. Then I looked for a tool, and I found Japan in the third floor library. We heard Ita screaming, so we went back upstairs, and the Thing was there! We fought it off and found a safe room to spend the night. This one, actually."

"We played janken to decide who would keep watch," Japan continues, "so Italy-kun ended up standing guard for us. But since we all felt so secure… we fell into a deep sleep. When we woke up, Italy-kun was gone…"

"You… spent the night?" Canada asks. "That's strange- Oh, I'm sorry. Go on."

"There was a trail of blood leading down the hall, so we followed it," Germany adds. "But in the end…"

"…the trail ended," Romano sighs. "This is just like that _idiota_."

"Yeah, well," Prussia says, "after that I went to look for him, and then I found you guys."

"Huh," Spain says. "Well, we arrived maybe… two hours ago? We split into two groups; France, England and I went to the second floor while Roma, Canada and America explored the first floor. England and I went up to the third and fourth floors; while we were there, we heard America's gun go off, so we started to go back down. When we got to the second floor, France was gone! Then we heard Roma yelling downstairs, so we hurried down… and that's where you found us."

England frowns. "That Thing… Doesn't it resemble one of America's friends? Oh, what was it called?"

"T… Tommy?" Spain guesses.

"It doesn't matter," Romano mutters.

"You're wrong." They all look at Canada. The quiet nation clears his throat. "That's not Tony. I've seen him many times. I guess they _do_ look similar… But even so, he'd never attack America."

"What?!" England yells. "It attacked him?!"

"It was only one hit. America was thrown against the wall, but he was still conscious, and he began shooting at it. He told us to get away. I'd thought, okay, maybe it wasn't Tony but a different alien friend, but when it attacked and America started to fight back for real…" He adjusts his glasses. "I wanted to help, but I was knocked out straight away. When I came to, America was gone… I'm sorry, Romano, for causing you so much trouble…"

"Don't mention it."

"But-"

"Don't. Mention. It. Anyways, we ran to the kitchen, then jerk bastard Spain and the tea bastard showed up, and that's about it."

"Oh!" All eyes turn to Japan. "There's something in this box! Just a second…"

"Careful, Japan."

"Of course. Ah! Hot!"

_clink_

They all stare at the key lying on the floor. "Huh," Prussia says. "Maybe this'll lead us to the others-"

BANG!

They all jump. Japan stands quickly, one hand going to his katana. "We'll have to split up. I can find where that key goes."

BANG BANG!

"Bruder, you go with him," Prussia orders. "I'll stay here to fight the Thing off, give you guys time to get out. Spain-"

BANG! BANGBANGBANG!

"Don't even ask, _amigo_. I'm with you."

BANG!

"I guess I'll help jerk bastard Spain and potato bastard number two."

BANG! BANG!

"There's a room I want to investigate with Canada, so we'll go there. Japan, if you and Germany make any progress, we'll be in the piano room."

BANGBANGBANGBANGBANG!

"Understood."

BANG! BANG BANG-

CRACK!

The door flies open and the Thing charges in. Prussia grins. "Good luck, everyone." He attacks, clearing the path to the door. "Now go!"

The other four scatter, leaving just the three of them to fight.

0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-00-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0

**Yay, done another chapter!**

**By the way, I'm not going to write out Canada and England's part; it'll just be a carbon copy of the game, so it's not really worth it. Which group do you want to see first?**

**See ya~!**

**-Bird**


	6. Chapter 6

**I ended up putting both groups into one chapter, since it wouldn't be very long otherwise. Enjoy!**

**I OWN NOTHING**

0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0

_Play as which group?  
>Japan and Germany<em>

"I… think we made it," Japan pants, glancing down the stairs. "Should we go back… and help?"

Germany shakes his head, still catching his breath from flinging himself up the stairs as fast as he could. Now he understands why Italy moves faster in retreat. "They can handle it. We have a job to do."

"Alright, Germany-san. If you're sure." Japan takes the key out of his pocket, where he'd put it when the Thing showed up. "Let's see… 1F hallway. I guess that's first floor?"

The two of them walk quickly down to the first floor, sneaking quick glances at the room where Prussia, Romano and Spain are fighting as they do.

Once they arrive, Japan takes the lead. "If I remember correctly, there are three locked rooms on the first floor. In the kitchen, in the hall, and off that Japanese style room. Where should we look first?"

"Hallway," Germany decides, leading the way and trying the key. It doesn't fit. "Damn."

"Ah well. Kitchen next?"

"Why not." Germany allows Japan to take the lead this time, wondering to himself how exactly the Asian nation knows the layout of this place so well. Even Prussia, who's had the most time to explore, has admitted that he keeps taking wrong turns in this place, but Japan doesn't even hesitate, leading them through the kitchen to the door at the back. He tries the key; it doesn't fit, but he tries the handle anyway.

The door swings open.

"Strange… I'm sure my bruder said this door was locked."

"Just because it doesn't open doesn't mean it's locked," Japan says absently, walking into the room. "Coming?"

Germany frowns, but follows.

It's a perfectly ordinary room; carpet, chairs and so on, with a pile of boxes in one corner that Japan is currently poking through. The German goes over to join him, shoving a few aside.

"Hey! A safe!"

"Hm?" Japan looks up. "Well, yes. That does appear to be a safe. Looks like a four digit numerical combination…"

Germany scratches the back of his neck. "I know you prefer not talking about your… espionage activities during the war, but can you get into it?"

Japan shakes his head. "If I had a few hours, maybe… But we don't have all that long, and besides, I don't have my tools with me. I'll try if need be, but hopefully it won't come to that."

"Fair enough," Germany mutters. "Sorry for bringing it up."

"No apology required," Japan replies. "Now then, if the key doesn't open this door, there's only one possibility. Shall we?" Without waiting for a response, he walks briskly through the kitchen and to the Japanese room, Germany trailing—yes, Germany, trailing—after him, feeling oddly like a child clinging to his mother's skirt. Although Japan certainly isn't wearing a skirt.

By the time he enters the room, his companion already has the door on the right open and stands on the threshold, waiting. "Well, it fit. Are you coming?"

Germany sighs. "You're acting rather strange today, Japan. Are you alright?"

"Am I?" An awkward, almost nervous smile. "Well, this place would put anyone on edge, right?"

He doesn't quite believe it, but Germany allows the older nation's excuse; after all, it is physically impossible to force Japan to say something he doesn't want to, stubborn bastard that he is. Instead, he walks to the other door and gives it a tug. It rattles in its frame, but stays closed. "Dammit! Locked." He walks to the panels at the back and begins opening those. Nothing, nothing…

"What's this?"

Japan looks at the piece of paper with its two colourful boxes. "Didn't Prussia have something like this?"

"I think so… In any case, we've found where the key leads, so let's go-"

_Hajime to owari no iranai imi, Kono kokoro jouhatsu e to, Dare ga-_

"Oh!" Japan exclaims. "My phone!"

"What? We don't have a signal here. Well, answer it."

"Yes, of course." Japan taps the screen and holds the phone to his ear. "Hai?"

_…ding!_

_beep…_

Japan frowns. "A… piano…?"

"That's odd. Well, we should go to the piano room and discuss our findings with the others."

"Agreed."

_Play as which group?  
>Prussia, Spain and Romano<em>

"Well, they all made it," Prussia mutters, staring at the Thing. "It's just us now."

"No problem," Romano replies. "Let's kick this stupid grey monster's ass!"

"Yeah!" Spain cheers. "Hey, Roma, when we get out of here, you want some churros?"

"Only if I can have pasta as well."

Prussia grins. "Can I come too?"

"Of course!"

"Hell no!" Romano interjects. "I don't want any potato bastards around!"

"Aw, but Roma-"

"And don't call me Roma, you fucking _idiota_!"

The Thing, perhaps annoyed at being more or less ignored, leaps. The other three respond instantly; Prussia and Spain have fought together before, and Romano has always had a rare gift for fitting seamlessly into any fighting group he's presented with.

The monster really has no idea what it's up against.

Romano disrupts its charge with a few bullets to its legs and chest, before shooting two into its eyes. While it's blinded, Spain swings his axe at its arm, and one hand goes flying off. Prussia snickers, sending a quick blow into its left leg. "Not so tough now, are ya?"

"Don't encourage it!" Spain complains, cutting off the other arm.

"Well, what's it going to do- Woah!" Prussia barely dodges the sharp teeth. "That answers that question." He chops at the Thing's neck. Romano adds a couple bullets for good measure.

The high speed chunks of lead are too much for the weakened skin and bone, and the head goes flying off. Spain, standing behind the Thing, dodges out of the way as the body dissolves. "Hey, watch it!"

"Deal with it," the Italian replies, walking over to look at the shelves.

"Yeesh," Spain mutters, scrubbing at the blood the Thing left on his sleeve, "I can see why you got rid of the clothes that got blood on them. This stinks."

"I know, right? It's ridiculous."

"You're lucky you were gonna go stay at Japan's place after the meeting. I don't have any spare clothes."

"We'll just have to find somewhere to wash them."

_Crash!_

The two of them turn. Romano has his gun drawn, and judging from the relative positions, has just used it to smash a rather ornate looking clock. "What? It was really loud, and fucking annoying as hell! Sorry if it was a clue or something, but it was pissing me off."

"A clue…" Prussia mutters. "Now that you mention it, our watches are all fucked up. We can't tell the time at all."

"Yeah," Spain agrees. "Even though we got here first, you guys have been here longer… By the way, my watch says it's 11:40."

"Huh?" Romano asks. "Mine's showing the same time as yours!"

"That's not supposed to-" Prussia glances at his own watch. "What?! Mine says 11:40 too! But it was 6:00 just a minute ago!"

Romano frowns. "I guess in this room, the time's right now. Is it because I broke the clock?"

"I guess…" Prussia mutters. "So maybe we should break all the clocks we can, to get time back to normal."

They're interrupted by music. _You were a problem child, been grounded your whole life-_

Romano answers the phone very quickly. "Ciao?"

_…ding!_

_beep…_

Romano frowns again. "The hell? I don't even have a signal here. It sounded like a piano…"

Prussia grins. "Is your ringtone seriously-"

"Shut up! We're done here, so let's just get to the meeting."

"Ja. The sooner we get there, the sooner we can help… France and… America… Right?"

The other two share a glance, but say nothing.

0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0

_The piano room_

"All right," England says, having finished summarizing what happened with him and Canada. "How about you all?"

Japan clears his throat. "Germany-san and I found a safe in the room off the kitchen, which was unlocked somehow. It seems to be a four digit numeric password. And we found a piece of paper with two colourful boxes on it in the room off the Japanese style room. There is another door down there as well, but it's locked."

Prussia grins. "Well, once we kicked the Thing's ass, Romano found a clock on one of the shelves. When he broke it, time went back to normal in that room. We've broken all the clocks on the first and second floors, so now there's only the upper ones left!"

"Si," Romano agrees. "We should probably break them as soon as possible."

_You've got designer shades just to hide your face-_

"Oh!" England says, pulling his phone out of his pocket. "That's-"

"Answer it," Japan suggests, cutting him off. "Before it stops ringing. It could be important."

"Right." England shoots the slender Japanese an odd glance. The pale nation determinedly looks away, frowning at the piano. Prussia, standing next to it, raises an eyebrow at Germany, who shrugs.

England taps a few buttons and answers the call. "Yes, who is it?"

_…ding!_

_beep…_

They all stare at the black device. "…A piano?" Germany asks eventually. Several of the gathered nations look at the white instrument in the room, as though expecting someone to be there.

Prussia shrugs. "Well, maybe we can figure out how to open the safe now? There might be a key inside. And we need to find France and America still."

Japan makes a startled sound. "France-san and America-san?"

"Ja… Did I say something wrong?"

"Well… Yes, I suppose so. I mean… Italy-kun…"

Prussia chokes. "Ita…ly…?"

Spain frowns. "You didn't mention him before, either. I thought you just assumed we'd remember… That was a bit weird, thinking about it."

"Yeah, Prussia, what are you talking about?" England asks. "We have to rescue Italy and America, don't we? France didn't come here."

"What?!" Canada hisses.

Japan frowns. "No, that isn't right… What are you talking about?"

Romano stares at England. "That idiot hamburger bastard didn't come either, though!"

"Don't be such a bloody idiot! I… I came here with America, Spain, and Japan, and France didn't want to come, so-"

"England-san, what are you talking about?" Japan asks uncertainly. "I remember coming with… Prussia, Italy-kun, and Germany-san… and it was… Italy-kun who got separated from us… A-am I wrong?"

"What?" Prussia questions. "But… I came with Spain and West, and Italy didn't come!"

"What are you talking about, Bruder?!"

"Don't be stupid, you came with me and the hamburger bastard!"

Canada frowns. "Everyone, calm down!" he whisper-yells. For once, everyone hears him. "We have to think this through. Try to remember who you came with."

Prussia frowns, wandering off to one side. "Uh, it should be here…" He opens a drawer, revealing another clock. "Ah, here it is! These things worry me… I should break it as soon as possible."

_crash!_

"Hey, sweet! It's actually here!" America laughs.

Prussia rolls his eyes. "You were the one who dragged us out here. Didn't you know this place existed?"

"Of course he didn't," Romano snorts. "Because he's an idiot. Speaking of idiots, did my brother and the ninja bastard really come here?"

Oh, that's right, Prussia thinks. He came with America and Romano, like that asshole said.

He blinks.

"Honestly, why do I always have to rescue that idiot?" Germany complains. "It's ridiculous."

"Ah, Germany, it is the price you must pay for love!"

Spain and Prussia both stare at France. The other simply shrugs.

No, he came here with Spain, France, and Germany to get Italy…

He blinks once more.

"Ve~ It's really here!" Italy laughs. He skips forward, a few steps ahead of the others, to examine the mansion's exterior.

Oh… This one…

"I thought it was just a rumour…" Japan muses absently. "I never thought we would actually find it."

"It has such a desolate feel. Not bad," Prussia decides, joining Italy in looking around.

Germany rolls his eyes. "I don't think it's very interesting, though…"

"Me neither," Japan agrees, pursing his lips. "But the others will already be inside, won't they?" He looks… uncomfortable, Prussia thinks, and he agreed with Germany far too quickly. Especially since it had been his idea for the four of them to come in the first place.

Yes, this is it.

Inner conflict resolved, Prussia returns to the real world.

But that still leaves the question…

What was all that?

0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0

**And another one bites the dust!**

**So. Those ringtones. What do you think? Good choices? Japan's especially… And, yes. Japan's ringtone is iNSaNiTY. Because fuck it, that's why. (He totally set it to that deliberately.)**

**Review. You know you want to.**

**See ya~!**

**-Bird**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hetalia still ain't mine.**

0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0

"That's why I'm saying the piano thing must be involved!"

"Well, we have to figure out this password; if the piano can help…"

Prussia shakes his head, disoriented, and turns to England, standing nearby. "Eh? Now we're trying to figure out that safe?"

"Yes. It appears the other problem was too difficult, so we're going to try to get into the safe first."

The two of them walk over to join their friends in a circle by the piano. Canada is speaking.

"Well, if the phone calls are related, we should get one more-"

_Bzzzt_

_Bzzzt_

"…There it is," he murmurs. "Germany, if you would?"

"Right." Germany answers the call. "Hello?"

_ding!_

_beep…_

No one talks for a moment. Then Romano sighs. "Well, that's four."

Prussia grins. "Well then, let's try to figure out what notes we got!"

"Are you volunteering?"

"Uh, sure." He heads over to Japan first. "Hey, Japan?"

The smaller nation doesn't answer. His eyes are half shut as he thinks, and what can be seen of them is hazy, distracted.

"Japan!"

"Eh?" He blinks, eyes coming back into focus. "Oh… Sorry, Prussia. I was just… thinking. The note I got was… la."

England sighs. "I got re."

"So," Romano mutters. "You should already know that, though, you were there…"

"And the note we just heard was si," Germany finishes.

They all gather around the piano, studying the keys. Japan frowns. "Ah… the notes we heard were… these four." He touches four keys. "Let's see… Four, two, nine, five. Is that it?"

Canada takes a look. "I don't know… Hang on, those pieces of paper you found…"

Prussia pulls out the papers. "These?"

"Yeah. Now, if you look at the colours on these papers, they match the numbers on the keyboard. If we put that together…"

He pulls out a pencil and scribbles down the numbers in the correctly coloured boxes. _5294_.

"Well done, Canada-san!"

"Let's get to that safe, then."

The nations begin to file out of the room. Japan hesitates, leaning against the white piano. Behind his eyes the white flashes red and he sighs, looking away.

"So, they figured it out after all… Heh. Maybe I… shouldn't have given them a hint? …No. I'm doing the right thing, I know I am! I'm not making a mistake this time… But I wonder if… they'll be mad." He laughs sadly, uncertainly. "Germany-san… certainly will, and Italy-kun will cry… And Romano-kun and England-san and Prussia will yell at me… But as long as they all get out… it's alright. It'll be okay.

"Because as long as the others are alive… I'm doing it right."

And as long as they don't know, he'll keep lying.

0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0

Prussia and Germany are waiting at the door when Japan leaves the room. The smaller nation seems… upset, in a way; quiet(er) and distracted. Prussia slings an arm around his shoulders, ignoring the soft complaint. Honestly, Japan should be used to this by now.

"Hey, what took you so long? We Axis gotta stick together, ya know!"

"I am… sorry, Prussia, Germany-san. I was just thinking."

"Hm." Germany sighs. "Come on. The others are waiting."

"Of course."

The three of them rejoin the others in the room the safe is hidden in; Canada has already entered the combination. He opens the door and pulls out-

Romano groans. "Not _another_ key!"

Prussia snatches the key from the Canadian's hand. "Thanks! Let's see… 1F study. Okay then, where's that?"

Germany narrows his eyes in thought. "There was a door in the room off that Japanese style room. Maybe it's there?"

"Maybe," England decides, grabbing the key and trotting off down the hall. Prussia frowns.

"Hey!"

In any case, the group of nations makes their way to the aforementioned door and try the key.

_click_

England leads the way in, looking around the room. Japan shuts the door once they've all entered. It's a big room, and open, with a carpet covering the floor and another door at the far end. Prussia leads the way to it, Germany and Japan following close behind. They open the door and duck inside before the others even notice. Japan turns the lock behind them as Prussia opens the door to the cell-like area at the back, and the three of them crowd in.

"Hey!" Prussia notes. "A key!" He scoops it up. "Basement? Maybe the others will be there?"

"Maybe," Japan agrees. He turns to the door-

"Hang on," Prussia interjects, a strangely familiar sense of dread creeping over him. "I'll go first."

"But-"

He cuts off the smaller nation's protest. "No buts! I'll go first!"

"Bruder-"

He unlocks the door and steps out before either of his companions can say another word.

The Thing screeches.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Prussia breaks into a sprint, past the others, and out the door, glancing back to make sure it's following. It is.

He's not entirely sure if that's a good thing.

In any case, he spends at least twenty minutes sprinting around the ground floor, before finally ducking into the kitchen and hiding behind the couch. The Thing obviously isn't the brightest Thing in the world, as it disappears before it can see him.

Prussia stands. "Well, that was easy. I should get back to the others."

He trots back to the study and joins his friends, allies, and family member in their rough circle.

"Sorry for making you deal with that," Spain says.

"No, it's fine. It wasn't very hard, y'know; I think you guys had the harder job. Did you find the clock?"

"Hai," Japan replies, putting the object in question in the centre of the circle. "Here."

The room falls silent as the assembled nations stare at the clock.

_Tick… tock… tick… tock…_

Prussia breaks the silence. "I suppose we should just…"

"Hang on," England interjects. "Before we break it, maybe we should clarify a few things. Like, when we break the clocks, we get false memories, right?"

"Yeah," Romano decides. "Like, I came here with the Allies and Spain… but I also remember coming with the second macho potato and the hamburger bastard."

"So before we start, we should try to decide what really happened?" Germany surmises. "Well… it started at the World Meeting, I know that much."

England nods. "America started talking about a haunted house out in the middle of nowhere, so France, Canada, Spain, Romano, and I came with him to check it out."

"I texted Prussia from the meeting place," Spain continues, "and he replied 'Be careful'."

Prussia takes up the story. "Italy saw the text and said that it sounded interesting, so Japan suggested that he could go take a look."

"Yes," Japan agrees. "But Germany-san, Italy-kun, and Prussia insisted on coming with me…"

"I think we all know what happened after we got here?" Germany asks. "After all, we went over it in the fireplace room."

The others nod. England sighs. "So, why did we get all those strange memories about who we came with?"

"Maybe they're false memories?" Japan suggests.

"That would make sense," Spain agrees. The others murmur their own agreement.

"So when we break a clock, we'll get a lot of false memories, but we shouldn't believe any of them," Japan summarizes.

Prussia nods. "Ja. We shouldn't do anything to invite confusion."

Germany steps forward, pulling his whip from his belt. "Well, then, I'll break it. Remember who you came with, everyone."

_crash!_

Prussia opens his eyes.

0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0

**Dun dun dunnnnn!**

**More cliffies! Enjoy!**

**Reviews are my lifeblood, remember.**

**See ya~!**

**-Bird**


	8. Chapter 8

**Before I start, did anyone else find it strange that in the second part of this flashback sequence, Japan says this **_**wasn't supposed to have happened YET**_**…? I don't know, it just feels like he knows more about this than he's letting on.**

**God, it's been a while. Sorry about that, got distracted by Christmas presents and school.**

**I don't own Hetalia or HetaOni or anything else.**

0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0

Prussia steps in, looks around at the bookshelves and rug and twin beds and the suspicious white lump between them-

He crosses the room and pulls the white flag away. "Italy!"

Something… Something is different…

"EEEK! Please don't eat me, I surrender, I surrender, white flag seeee?!"

"Italy!" Prussia calls again. "It's just me!"

"P-Prussia?" Italy stops waving the white flag. "Ve, you're really here! Prussia, it was really scary! There was a big grey monster! A-and it was going to eat us! And Doitsu screamed, but Japan threw something at it that made a lot of smoke, and someone pushed me, so I ran! I don't know where the others went, though… I'm really worried!"

"West is on this floor," Prussia tells him. "I'll take you there. But I haven't seen Japan yet… I'm sure he's fine," he adds when Italy begins to look upset again. "Japan's tough."

"Y-yeah-" Italy freezes up, head tilted to the side.

"What is it?"

"Prussia… I think there's something outside…"

BANG!

The door flies open and the Thing charges in with a screech. _It… came in?! Oh… the door…_ Prussia moves just a second too late, and the monster attacks, sending Italy flying across the room to land in a crumpled heap against the wall.

"No!" Prussia strikes, driving the Thing away. He knocks it into the ground, doesn't even wait for it to dissolve before running to his friend's side. "Italy!"

"O-ow…" Italy coughs, blood staining his lips. "That… really hurt."

"Hey, it's okay-"

"Heh. C-can't you feel it? This place… it's draining us." The Italian stops, panting, chest heaving. "I-it's not okay… You know that, don't you…?"

"No, no nononono! You'll be fine!"

"Maybe… Are Doitsu and… Japan alright?"

Prussia sighs. "Ja. They've already left. They're waiting for us outside."

"Ve… That's good. We can go to Japan's place… and go to… the hot springs…"

"ITALY!"

_Because I… forgot to lock the door… Italy… No, that's not true, it's fake, I know it is! I saw him… He was fine…  
><em>  
>He blinks.<p>

They stand in a room, the four of them, the Axis, the ones who started this mess. But… this room…

_This… hasn't happened. This isn't supposed to have happened yet…_

"Dammit!" Germany hisses through clenched teeth. "Even though we're together now, our situation hasn't gotten any better! We're still trapped here, and that fucking monster is still after our asses!"

"Don't talk like that, ve! I-I mean, someone will notice we're missing for sure, and they'll come get us, and-"

Germany cuts him off. "We're being eaten one by one! That's what I would do if I were that Thing!"

"That's enough, West!" Prussia snaps. "We can still get out; we just need to keep looking is all!"

Germany sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. "... Sorry. I can't... think like that, but... I feel as though I'm in a battlefield. Though if it were one, I could keep myself together and protect you... I want to change this."

"You can't help it," Italy murmurs. "You hate this kind of thing."

"…Germany-san?"

"Yes, Japan?"

Japan smiles, stepping back, eyes flickering over to meet Prussia's gaze. "You will be alright. All of you. Just… When you get out, keep running. Don't stop, don't look back, and get time…"

Time? What does he mean, time?

"Japan-"

The door slams open behind the small nation. The Thing roars.

"Japan!"

"Ve!"

"Japan, get away from it!"

"Promise me, Prussia." Dark chocolate meets ruby, and Prussia has no choice but to nod, captivated by that determined gaze, watching him as though Japan will break entirely if he doesn't promise.

_Japan… is going to-_

The dark haired man smiles once more, catching all three of them in his gaze. "Good luck," he breathes-

_Going to-_

"JAPAN!"

_I can't-_

Prussia's eyes snap open.

"Prussia? Prussia, are you alright?"

He grabs Japan's shoulders, so tightly the older nation winces, a hiss of pain escaping his lips. "Japan!" He shifts his grip, yanking the smaller nation close to his chest, hands wrapping tightly around his back, blinking back tears.

"Ah! P-Prussia, what's wrong?"

Someone grabs his shoulder; he can't tell who, he's too busy clinging to Japan and _he's alive, he's okay, it's fine-_

"Prussia! Remember what we said about the clocks!"

"I…" He pulls away from Japan, a pang of guilt running through him when he sees the other wince, rubbing his shoulder. "…Right. Sorry. I remember now." It wasn't real, it can't be real because he's _alive_, and everything's fine.

"You get a lot more memories than we do," Spain muses, "and they're a lot more intense. Do you want to rest for a bit?"

"No, I'm fine." Now.

"You know," Germany ponders, "I haven't gotten any false memories. Maybe I've been exempted?"

"Maybe…" Japan muses, biting at his lower lip as he thinks. It's a tic Prussia's noticed several times over the years, but he's never thought about it…

_That must hurt… He's biting down pretty hard…_

But Japan doesn't like people invading his privacy, so Prussia bites his tongue.

"When we go through it, it's like waking up from a dream," England explains. "It's upsetting at the time, but after a while our good judgement comes back."

"Hey…" Prussia hesitates. "Did any of you… see any rooms other than the ones we've already been in?"

The reply is a resounding no. Japan frowns. "Did you… see something that made you worry?"

"…No." He's just confused, that's all, it was fake, he just needs to stop thinking about it.

"Okay, are your watches all right?" England asks. The others nod. "Then let's head to the basement."

It's like being shown so many movies that you don't know what's real anymore… But if by any chance that room is real, then… Japan will…

"Prussia?"

Japan is eyeing him with concern. Prussia shakes his head to clear it. "Japan?"

"What is it?"

He hesitates, trying to decide the best way to say what he wants to. "Are you… hurt anywhere?"

Japan blinks, looking away, as though thrown off balance by the comment. "…No," he replies eventually. "I'm not hurt at all."

"Ah. That's good." It's an awkward moment, to be sure.

"I know it's not important," Romano cuts in, "but I wish there was somewhere we could rest for a while."

"Indeed," Canada murmurs. "I'm so tired… I wish I could lie down for a bit."

_We have to be careful,_ Prussia thinks. _We thought those memories were just to confuse us, but maybe… they're… a message from someone…?_

0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0

**A bit short, but it's a good stopping point.**

**I think Italy's a bit OOC in this chapter… It's like a latent memories thing; he doesn't consciously remember any previous loops, but his subconscious is aware he's done it before, if that makes sense.**

**See ya~!**

**-Bird**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm back! I also still don't have HetaOni, because issues with viruses and that sort of thing… *sighs* I will get it eventually!**

**Disclaimed.**

0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0

"So this is it," Prussia comments, staring at the door to the basement. "I wonder what's down here?"

Japan shrugs, looking uncertainly at the door. "Who knows?" He unlocks the door. His hand is shaking slightly, Prussia notes.

"Hey, are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine," the smaller nation replies, calm as ever. He opens the door, glancing back at the other nations. "Are you coming?"

They follow quietly. Japan leads them through another door and along a hallway, hesitating briefly at each intersection and muttering to himself in Japanese as he decides which way to go. The room they end up in has a tear in the wallpaper in one corner, Prussia notices, and he goes over to look.

Spain follows. "What're you doing?"

"There's just something about this…" He knocks on the wall. It sounds… hollow and wooden, not stony. Prussia pulls at the wallpaper and tears it off, revealing a door.

"Well done," Canada praises softly.

Spain grins. "Nice going, mi amigo! Let's go!"

Germany pats his brother on the shoulder. "Good eyes," he comments. Japan nods in silent agreement.

Romano brushes past him. "Yeah yeah, nice work, macho potato two. Let's get going."

They don't get far; partway down the hall is a wall of iron bars with a locked cell door. "Damn," Romano sighs. "I guess we'll have to find the key…"

"Should we split up?" England asks uncertainly. "Into groups of two or three, I mean. I know it's risky, but the faster we find that key, the better."

"True…" Japan considers. "In that case, I'll go with Prussia."

"I'll go with Romano~!" Spain cheers.

"Dammit, fine," Romano whines. "But that potato bastard isn't coming!"

"Then I'll go with Canada and Germany," England decides. "Good luck, everyone."

Then they split up.

Prussia, following some instinct, leads the way to the wooden area at the foot of the basement stairs and through the door at the end. Japan seems content to follow, allowing Prussia to bring him into the room. They look through all the drawers and locate the key surprisingly easily, and Japan smiles. Then he hesitates, frowning.

"Prussia?"

"Ja?"

The Japanese blushes. "I know it's not really my place, but… have you been… brooding about something? It's just, you seem a little… off."

"Ah, no, I'm fine." There isn't a need to worry Japan with Prussia's… visions, for lack of a better word. He's got enough on his plate. "What about you? You seem a little worried."

Japan shrugs. "Well, this situation would worry anyone." His dark eyes fix on Prussia. "You see things, when we break the clocks, don't you? More than the rest of us."

Prussia nods. Japan closes his eyes briefly. "You… know it's not real, right? Everything you saw, it's- it's all a lie. Just this place trying to confuse us, or… something like that."

The albino frowns. "Shouldn't I think about it as being, I don't know, a hint or-"

"No!" Japan cuts him off sharply. "Just forget it! Everything you saw, forget it right now!" He turns on his heel and leaves the room hurriedly before Prussia can reply.

"Jap- And he's gone." Prussia frowns. "That was odd," he mutters, following his friend back to the cell thing, where the others are waiting. They've already unlocked the gate; Japan shoots him an apologetic look, and Prussia decides not to mention the smaller nation's uncharacteristically assertive behaviour. Instead, he smiles reassuringly at his old ally and claps a hand on his shoulder, steering the other into the new room.

Red eyes lock onto blue. "France?!"

"Prusse! You've found us!" France exclaims. "Come, let us out!"

Prussia wrinkles his nose, glancing at America and Italy. "Why can't you let yourselves out?"

"The cell doesn't unlock from the inside, ve," Italy explains.

"Which makes sense," France adds. "Fat lot of good a cell does if the people in it can just get out at any time."

Japan unlocks the cell before they can say anything else. "In any case, it's good to see that the three of you are unharmed."

"Mostly," France mutters, shooting a glare at Italy.

"I said I was sorry, ve!" Italy protests.

Germany shakes his head. "I think you three should tell us exactly what happened while you were separated."

"Well," Italy begins, "after you three fell asleep, I thought I heard something at the door, and I thought I'd see who it was. When I opened the door, I was really surprised!"

"Yes," France continues, "because Big Brother France was at the door! But he hit me with his flag, and it really hurt! Anyway, while we were exchanging information, that Thing appeared! We didn't want to bother you three (and you wouldn't wake up anyway), so we ran away! Then suddenly the Thing was ahead of us, attacking America. We were going to sneak away while it was distracted, but then that idiot called out 'Heeey! Over heeere!' with a stupid grin. So we were dragged into it too."

"I couldn't beat it on my own!" America complains. "I just thought our chances of beating it would be three times higher! What's the big deal?"

"Don't fight, ve!" Italy interjects. "Anyway, we all ran away, and we came down here to hide. This cell worked as a hiding place, but then we… couldn't get it open. But then you guys showed up and let us out~!"

Prussia smiles. "It's good to see you three! While you've been hiding in the basement, we've been finding keys all over the place. Anyway, I'm going to look around a bit, okay?"

"Alright," England agrees. "We can explain what happened to these three. I have… a few _things_ to say to America."

"As do I," Canada murmurs. America looks between his brother and father-figure and gulps.

"Um, then I'll go with Prussia!"

"Weren't you listening?" Japan asks quietly. "You have to stay here so we can explain what's happening to you."

"Prussia can explain all that!" America laughs. "Besides, I wanna look around a bit!"

Prussia sighs. _Of course, it had to be him_. "I suppose I could… England, Canada, I'll make sure to lecture him for you."

"Give him a good earful," Canada commands.

"Er, wait," England says suddenly. "There's a room I'd like to check out; I'll come with you."

"Alright," Prussia agrees irritably, leading the way to the door.

Japan stops him before he can leave the room. "I'll come with you," he offers quietly.

Prussia blinks. "Ah, no, we'll be fine. Stay here and keep an eye on the others, ja?"

Japan hesitates, uncertain. "But- Alright. Come back soon."

"I will! Promise," Prussia replies, smiling reassuringly.

Japan smiles back weakly. "Good luck," he breathes.

Why does that sound so familiar?

Prussia smiles once more and leads the way down the hall in the opposite direction of the cell. The three of them find a room with a door at one end, then England hesitates.

"What is it, Iggy?"

"Don't call me that! Git," England mutters. "Japan calls me Igirusu-san _one time_ and now this idiot won't stop calling me Iggy. It's nothing. Let's keep going." He leads the way through the other door and into a rocky tunnel. The other two shrug and follow him.

A ladder.

A rope ladder leading to the outside world is what they find at the end of the tunnel.

"We can escape!" Prussia laughs. "We can get out! This is awesome! Almost as awesome as me!"

"I'll go tell the others!" England decides, running to inform the other nations of their discovery.

Prussia goes to follow. America puts a hand on his shoulder to stop him. "Wait a sec, Prussia. You haven't told me why you brought me along yet."

"Oh? You're getting more observant."

America grins. "I've been 'reading the atmosphere' a lot today, so I got what you were saying earlier at once."

"Really." Prussia raises an eyebrow. "Then I think I'll have a nice chat with you alone."

0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0

England sighs happily as he exits the tunnel. "We can finally escape! And I don't have to deal with the Frog." He stops, frowning. "Something about this room bothers me. Is there… something… behind the bookshelf?" He pulls the bookshelf away. "A magic seal!

"I wonder what it's sealing? Well, only one way to find out…"

"Hang on, this is my handwriting! What's with this?! I'd remember putting something like this here! I suppose I should find out what this is for…"

He breaks the seal. "Hey! Some of my magic's back!"

Prussia and America walk into the room. England greets them with a grin. "What took you two so long?"

"We were talking…" America replies uncertainly. "You're in a good mood; did something happen?"

"You could say that! Next time we run into that Thing, I won't be such a burden anymore!"

"You were a burden before? If you say so…"

"Well, now I can stop that Thing for a few seconds!" He pauses. "Well, about two seconds…"

Prussia stares at him; England fidgets awkwardly. "I-if I can get more magic, it'll be longer… But we're leaving, so it doesn't really matter anyways."

"No, two seconds is good," Prussia assures him.

"Hey!" America says suddenly. "A clock!"

"Well, yes, that is-" England stops. "Wha- That clock's running on my magic!"

"Weird," America mutters. "Can we break it?"

"America, we're leaving," Prussia points out. "It's a waste of time."

"Aw, come on! The rest of you all got to go through this! Besides, delaying for a couple minutes can't hurt."

England sighs. "Oh, fine. I'll break it, then, but don't come crying to me afterwards, got it?"

"Sweet!"

_crash!_

Prussia opens his eyes.

0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0

**More memory acid trips! **

…**I was watching Kyokoon64's playthrough.**

**EDIT: I noticed I put Italy in this chapter before he got out of the cell. Oops.**

**See ya~!**

**-Bird**


	10. Chapter 10

**The memory acid trip begins!**

**Disclaimed.**

0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0

"We can finally escape, ve!" Italy laughs.

Germany sighs. "You're all too slow! I'm going on ahead." He strides off.

Japan sighs. "I wish the others had come with us…"

"I guess they really like adventures," Prussia shrugs. "Now that we have an escape route, they can leave any time."

The Japanese nods slowly.

"AGH!"

Japan whirls around, sword already drawn. "Germany-san!" He sprints after the other nation.

"Ve, did you trip over a rock?" Italy follows. Prussia shrugs, following the Italian.

The ladder is gone. Their way out is on fire, and one of those Things is standing in front of it. Germany holds out a hand. "Dammit! Just when we were going to get out-!"

Japan gasps. "The others!"

"No time!" Prussia calls, shoving Japan and Italy back down the tunnel. "C'mon, West!" he calls over his shoulder as he runs. Germany follows them, glancing back at the Thing. He's not watching his feet-

-which is probably why he trips and falls. The others are already gone.

"Dammit! Is this the end…?"

_Lost Germany._

_No!_ Prussia thinks. _But… this hasn't happened yet. If I… If I tell the others that he's tripped…_

Prussia spins around, staring back at his fallen brother. "Italy! Japan! West tripped!"

Japan whips around, slamming into the wall and using the force of impact to send him running back the way he came. Italy is less graceful, but he too runs back. Being fast, he passes Japan and throws himself in front of Germany. "No! I won't lose anyone else!"

"Ita-"

_crunch_

_Lost Italy._

_Even if I tell them, I'll still lose… _Prussia thinks. _We're human in this place, I can't forget that. Agh, I feel so useless! But… if I do something before… Ja, that's it! I can't let West trip in the first place!_

Prussia leaps forward, sending the Thing staggering back with a well-aimed strike. _This is the best scenario so far-!_

The Thing strikes back, and he's thrown into the wall. "Tch!"

"Prussia!"

"Bruder!"

"I-I'm fine." Well, that wasn't a lie at all. _This Thing… It gets stronger with each memory I get…!_

"Prussia-!" Japan chokes out. "Everyone-! I knew it… I-I'm sorry… It looks like… we can't escape again…"

Prussia frowns, struggling to his feet. "Japan, what…?"

The Japanese smiles bitterly. It looks… wrong and twisted on his face. "It's… gotten stronger than in the beginning. I… can't do this alone anymore… I'm so sorry; I made a mistake again-!"

"Japan-!" Germany throws himself in front of the smaller nation just as the Thing strikes.

_Lost Japan and Germany._

_Even if I do that, they'll still die… We may as well not come here at all. But I'm sure you'll just show me another worst-case scenario. Agh, what do I do?! I don't want them to die… What can I do now?_

"…alright? Prussia? Prussia, can you hear me?"

"Eh? Oh, England. It's just you."

England frowns at him, concerned. "Are you alright?"

"I… think so, ja."

"That wasn't as fun as I thought it would be," America comments. He looks shaken; Prussia can't help but wonder what he saw. "Uh, which one's real, again?"

"Sort it out on the way back," England says. "And if you can't, ask Germany. He doesn't seem to be affected for some reason."

"Okay…" America frowns. "You look unfocused. How many fingers am I holding up?" He holds up two fingers.

England rolls his eyes. "Two, of course. Bloody wanker. Let's get back to the others and tell them about the exit."

"Ja," Prussia grins. He can't wait to tell the others.

And yet…

_The possibilities… It's too much for me to keep straight! Dammit… It feels like my head is about to explode… If we go to that place, then the others will… Agh! What can I do…? I can't…_

_I can't do this alone…_

0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0

The three of them return to the cell room. They're greeted warmly; even more so when they explain about the exit.

"So we can leave…" Japan murmurs. He sounds like he doesn't quite believe it. Well, if Prussia hasn't been there, he wouldn't have believed it either.

America frowns. "Can we not leave just yet? I've only seen the basement; I wanna explore a little!"

Canada sighs. "You guys go ahead; when America's like this, nothing can stop him. I'll make sure he doesn't get into trouble."

"I'll come too," England decides. "I want to learn a bit more about this place…"

France shrugs. "Spain, would you like to come with me to the kitchen? I want to see what sort of foods they have here~!"

"Sure! Hey, Roma, want to come?"

"Sure, whatever."

The Axis share a glance. Germany sighs. "Well, we should check to make sure the rope's not rotted anyway… The four of us will go on ahead."

Prussia begins to leave-

"Prussia?"

"Ja, Italy?"

Italy glances around the room, eyes just slightly open. "Can I talk to you for a minute? Alone?"

Prussia frowns. "Sure. You guys wait in the next room, okay?"

Germany and Japan nod uncertainly, leaving. "Okay, what's up?"

Italy frowns at him. "What's been bothering you lately? You've been acting… weird."

It's so reminiscent of Japan's question earlier that the Prussian is momentarily thrown for a loop. "…Nothing. It's… nothing."

"You see things when we break the clocks, don't you? The others told me…" Italy's gaze is oddly serious. "I won't get it if you explain everything, so just tell me the most important bits."

Prussia hesitates. He doesn't want to worry Italy, but at the same time… he wants to tell someone. "…Well… It's hard to explain. But from here, if I make a choice, I'll lose someone. And if I make a different choice to save them, I'll lose someone else… I can't do this alone…"

Italy blinks. "Then how have you done it up to now?"

Prussia considers this. "Well… when it was necessary to fight, I fought alongside Japan and Germany, and you. I also fought with Spain and Romano…"

"Why'd you stop there?" the Italian asks, head tilting to the side. "You tried all these choices, but did you try talking to someone before you made them?" He frowns. "Did you really think you could come up with a solution on your own when this problem involves so many of us? You should have talked to me before," he adds disapprovingly. "But now that you have, no one has to die!"

He begins to leave. Prussia frowns. "Italy-"

"What? I was up all night, and I'm sleepy! It's about time for a siesta~!"

The ex-nation sighs. "Listen, if we go to that ladder, then West will-" He stops. Italy is worried enough as it is. "Ah, I mean, you'll be putting your life in danger. Japan too…"

Italy giggles. "You think too much. That's why you're forgetting something simple~!"

"Eh?" Something… simple?

"Mmhm~ First, remember one thing. You have to talk to the rest of us! Let us work together and give you a break, ve!" Amber eyes slide open and focus on Prussia. It's such a rare occurrence that the albino can only stare. "I'll give you points if you remember another thing, ve~!" He leaves. Prussia can hear him talking behind the door.

_Remember something, huh…?_ He thinks, frowning. _Since I've seen so many memories… I'm sure that Thing has gotten stronger. With an enemy that gets progressively stronger, what can anyone do?_

_What can I do?_

0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0

**Double digits, woo!**

**Well, that's it for today.**

**See ya~!**

**-Bird**


	11. Chapter 11

**I finally got HetaOni~! So to celebrate, I got another chapter done.**

**Disclaimed.**

0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0

Prussia has to run to catch up with the others; they've gone on ahead, most likely on Italy's suggestion. He catches up to them and trots beside Japan, wrapping an arm around the smaller nation's shoulders, ignoring his squirming in an attempt to free himself. "Ah, Prussia, can you get off, please?"

"I could. But I won't." He snickers, tightening his grip into less of a companionable hold and more of a one armed hug. Japan tenses, then relaxes. Is it just his imagination, or does the smaller nation lean into his hold, just a little?

"I wish the others had come with us…" Japan sighs.

Prussia shrugs, trying to ignore the niggling sense of déjà vu. "I guess they really like adventures."

"You're all too slow!" Germany complains. "I'm going on ahead."

"West, wait-" It's too late, he's gone. It's too late to stop it-

"Prussia?" Japan pulls away to look him in the eye. "Are you alright? You seem…" He trails off. "…upset," he decides.

"Nah, it's nothing." Prussia did say he'd tell people about this stuff, but… maybe not Japan. Not yet, at any rate. "Although, I could say the same about you."

"Oh, I'm fine." Japan pulls away completely, turning away and wrapping his arms around himself, like he's cold. "Absolutely fine," he repeats.

It sounds like he's trying to convince himself.

But right now, Prussia has other problems. _I've seen a lot of memories, so I'm sure that Thing has gotten a lot stronger. There must be a way to beat it, but… how?_

"AGH!"

"Germany-san!" Japan spins around, yanking his sword from his sheath and sprinting down the tunnel.

Italy shoots Prussia a glance. "What happened, ve? Did you trip over a rock?" He follows Japan down the tunnel. Prussia goes to follow-

_Wait._ He frowns. _That Thing got stronger every time I saw a memory, true, but… it wasn't just the Thing._

Prussia grins to himself, sprinting after the others. Sure the Thing's tough, but he and his friends are tougher. They can handle this, easy.

He runs after the others, stopping at the sight of the burnt ladder and the Thing in front of it.

_Here we go._

Germany holds out a hand. "Dammit! Just when we were going to get out-!"

Japan gasps, hands rising to his lips in a way that might be comical if the situation wasn't so serious. "The others!"

"Run!" Germany orders. "If we all go, we can get out!"

Italy laughs. "Oh, I see. This is what he meant."

"Run!" Japan calls. "If we run now, we can get to the others before that Thing does!"

They take off, all four of them, sprinting down the tunnel. Italy first, then Japan and Prussia, with Germany bringing up the rear. Prussia glances over his shoulder at his brother._ The enemy is stronger, sure, but I'm faster. I can't do this alone… but…_

That's when Germany stumbles and falls. "Shit-!"

But Prussia's prepared. "Ita! Japan! West tripped over a rock!"

"Go!" Germany screams. "I can't get this vine off!"

Italy ignores him, running back to stand in front of him. "Sorry, Germany, I can't do that~!"

"Italy…"

The Italian turns to look at Prussia. "Hey, Prussia! Do you have your answer yet?"

"Dammit, Italy!" Germany roars. "Why won't you just run away?!"

"I can't just abandon you! You're my friend!" He jumps forward, hitting the Thing with his flag. "Um, that didn't work as well as I thought it would…"

Japan runs over to kneel beside Germany, drawing his katana. "I…I'm sorry," he murmurs. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," the other replies. "Thanks for checking."

Japan smiles.

_Oh,_ Prussia suddenly realises. _My mistake, this whole time, was to believe I had to work alone, when all this time…_

_All this time, we were losing because… I only watched the enemy. I never paid attention to what my allies were doing! The thing making us lose all the time was my own narrow mindedness. Agh, what would Old Fritz say if he saw me now?!_

"This is my answer!" he calls to Italy. "The enemy is stronger, but so are we! If we work together, then we can beat it, easy!"

"Nice job!" Italy replies. "Ah… I could use some help here!"

Germany stares at the three of them. "What- Why would you come back?"

Prussia shrugs. "Well, why wouldn't I help my little brother?" He frowns. "Is this any time to wipe the floor?!"

"O-oh!" Japan murmurs. "I'm sorry." He cuts through the vine holding Germany in place. The blond stands with a nod of thanks; Japan moves to stand beside Prussia. "Let's go." His eyes gleam determinedly.

Prussia smirks. "Now you're talking!" He draws his sword and points it at the Thing. "If you want to die, step forward!"

Japan leaps forward. "I'm sick of looking at your face! Dismissal!" Red kanji flare to life, slicing across the Thing. It screeches.

Prussia stares at him. "Since _when_ are you able to do _that_?!"

Japan shoots him an innocent glance. "It was in that book you gave me."

"Oh. Okay, then." He shrugs. Stranger things have happened.

Germany rolls his eyes. "Torture level thirty!" His whip lashes out and curls around the Thing.

Italy just keeps hitting the Thing with his flag; the fabric tangles around it, which at least manages to slow it down a little.

Japan smiles faintly, eyes flashing with power. "This is not the end of the line! String!"

There's a sound like a whip-crack and a flash of light. The Thing staggers back, snapping at the air. Prussia grins._ We're doing it! We're actually doing it!_

"I don't think we can actually beat it!" Italy warns. "Let's get out of here!"

"Right!"

Germany hesitates, frowning. "Japan, are you alright? You're really pale. Ah, paler than usual."

"I'm fine," Japan replies yet again. "Hurry!"

They run, the four of them, gathering the others as they do. Their allies follow, disappointed and upset, but understanding. Prussia can't help but think it's incredibly convenient that they just _happen_ to all be in the basement.

They gather in a room Prussia vaguely remembers. He leans against the door, panting. He goes to move away-

"Lock the door, dumbass!" Romano snaps.

"Oh! Right!" Prussia turns the lock and pulls away, a hint of relief slipping into his mind at the motion. _Idiot_, he remonstrates. If he hadn't locked the door in the study room, or the room Italy had been in, then…

He shudders at the thought.

"Wow," America comments. "So now we're all assembled in this tiny room."

_Thank Gott, _Prussia thinks. _For a minute there, I really thought we weren't gonna make it! This is… well, not exactly awesome, but not bad!_

"Dammit!" Germany hisses. "Even though we're all together now, our situation hasn't gotten any better! We're still locked up here, and that fucking monster is after our asses!"

"Don't be so pessimistic," Prussia chides. "What really matters is that we're all alive, ja?"

"Besides," Italy adds optimistically, "with so many nations gone, surely someone will come looking for us!"

Prussia blinks. _Odd… I feel like I'm forgetting something. Something important…_

"Yeah," Romano agrees. "And we need to fix the time too; we should keep breaking the clocks."

"That's the best shortcut," Spain adds. "But we need to regain strength somehow… We're all pretty tired, I think. Not from fighting, but from running away all the time."

"Maybe…" Germany begins, looking defeated. "Maybe… escaping really is impossible. And now… we're probably all going to get eaten one by one. That's what I would do, if I were that _Thing_!"

_That's right,_ Prussia recalls. _It's different, but… West said that, and I got mad at him, and then… _Aloud, he says, "That's enough, West! We only lost one way out! There are still many other ways!"

_What is it? What am I forgetting? Remember, remember! If I don't-_

"…Prussia," Germany murmurs. "I'm sorry. And thank you—all three of you—for what you did earlier. This time, I'll make it up to you for saving me. I'm sorry I was a burden."

_Regret again-_

"Germany-san, it's alright," Japan murmurs from his place by the door.

"No," Germany insists. "If I can't protect my allies when I have the chance, them my training was pointless. At the very least, I shouldn't be such a burden." He pauses for a moment. "I'm sorry to you too. You've been fighting harder than anyone else; don't think I haven't noticed. I- No, we all really appreciate it."

"What?" Japan looks away, blushing. "Oh. Ah, arigato."

"But you know, I think we can really escape now," France blabbers excitedly. "You see, this is the first time that-"

"Please…" Japan interrupts suddenly, his stormy eyes flicking around the room before focusing on Prussia. "Please, if you get out… just keep running. Don't look back no matter what, don't stop, don't forget me, don't… don't cry, and- and time-"

"You're shaking," Canada murmurs. He's right, Prussia realises, staring at his friend. Slight, almost imperceptible tremors rack along the small nation's frame.

_Time…_ he thinks. _After that line-!_ The realisation hits hard, and he stares at Japan in undisguised horror. "Japan!"

The Thing bursts into the room, standing right behind the Japanese. He doesn't even flinch. Prussia's vision narrows until all he sees is his dear friend, standing there. He would appear fearless if it weren't for the tremor in his hands, the slight twist in his smile; things most people wouldn't pick up on, but Prussia does. He can't even hear the others' horrified cries.

"Japan!"

Japan smiles, just slightly. It almost looks sincere. "It… was scary… But it was also… really fun," he murmurs, glancing up to meet Prussia's eyes. "Good luck-"

"_JAPAN!_"

The Thing leaps.

0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0

**You. Little. Shit. Stop making me cry, asshats!**

**So that happened. Um, I'm gonna go watch really fluffy Prupan AMVs now. OH WAIT. THERE AREN'T ANY.**

**FUUUUCK!**

**There is an R-18 doujin, though. Even if it is in Japanese. (Don't ask why I know that. *shot*)**

**So, yeah.**

**See ya~!**

**-Bird**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimed.**

0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0

_"So, what'd you wanna tell me, Prussia?"_

_"You're still pretty strong, ja?" Prussia asks, staring appraisingly at the younger nation._

_"Yeah," America replies. "I'm still a lot stronger than you guys."_

_The Prussian smirks. "In that case, why don't you try being the hero?"_

_"Wow, now that's an interesting idea!" the other cheers. "Tell me more!"_

_..._

_"Shit!" England mutters. "As I thought, I can't use my power."_

_"England?"_

_"What?"_

_America rubs the back of his neck. "You can stop the Thing for about two seconds if you summon up all your magic power, right?"_

_England glares at him. "Sh-shut up! Don't make the same face Prussia did! You don't really believe me, do you?!" he continues. "You still think I'm strange-"_

_"So?" America asks, cutting him off. "Can't you try doing better than that?"_

_The Brit frowns. "Well… It might be longer if I try so hard I pass out… I can't do it unless I get quite serious. I can try doing it for… three seconds at most."_

_America sighs. "Didn't you get it when you saw Prussia's face?"_

_"Well, I thought, "That's harsh, haha!""_

_"England."_

_"WHAT?!"_

_"Two seconds is long enough." The American chuckles. "To save the life of one nation… you know?"_

_England looks at him curiously._

_"Sorry," America adds, "but if you pass out, I'll carry you on my shoulders and run. So… would you be… my backup?"_

_"…Talk."_

_..._

_Spain rubs his neck. "So, it looks like Japan could be in danger. America said we have to be ready to fight right away."_

_"Ah," France realises, "that's why he said he would go up and look ahead. But we are nations, aren't we? I don't see why he'd worry about something like that…"_

_"No," Canada murmurs. "As long as we're here, we should think of ourselves the same way as ordinary people. In other words, that we can… die any time."_

_"Are you serious?!" Romano groans. "Agh, it'd be so annoying if I died! …But I can't just watch the ninja bastard die and do nothing about it," he adds grudgingly._

_"It's settled, then!" Spain decides. "We have to be ready to fight at any moment, because we don't know where it'll come from."_

_"Can't we just use that exit?" Romano asks._

_"If we can, that'll be our first priority," Canada agrees. "But I don't think we'll be able to get out of here so easily. If by any chance we can't use it…"_

_"That's a sign Japan is in danger," France finishes. "It's very likely that it will come back, so shouldn't we be careful with the doors and such?"_

_"That's right," Spain replies. "I'll be waiting in the closest spot; I'm really tired, but maybe I can shield them."_

Japan dying… _Romano thinks._ Ah, you wouldn't let that happen, would you? Even though you've been dead so long, and I never met you, he told me enough about you that I can guess that much. I can't take your place, but maybe I can do something… _"I think I'll wait as close to them as possible too," he says aloud. "I can kick that Thing's ass with my mafia tricks!"_

_"Then I'll wait in the room after that one," France decides. "Maybe the enemy will retreat upon looking at my beautiful face."_

_"Or ugly face," Romano mutters._

_"Then I'll be in the one after that," Canada finishes. "It looks like America is working over some strategy; if anything happens, I'll spread the word."_

_"Let's go back," Spain suggests. "If it's bad, they'll be back soon. With results."_

_"Yes," Canada agrees._

_"Eh, why not?" Romano shrugs._

_"Oui," France adds._

0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0

_crunch_

"Tch!" America complains, shoving the iron pipe between the Thing's teeth. "That hurt a bit…" He shrugs, pulling his hand out of the Thing's mouth. "Hey! Japan is my special friend, so you'll have to settle for eating an iron pipe!"

"Please don't phrase it like that!" Spain calls. "It just sounds _wrong_!"

"Are you alright, America?" Canada asks quickly.

Japan takes a half-step back, startled. "A-America-san?! Nani…?"

"I'm ready to go any time!" Romano yells, ignoring his friend's confusion.

"America, in front of you!" Canada screams. "Dodge…"

America shoves Japan backward without turning; the smaller nation staggers back into Germany, who steadies him with one hand, whip curled expertly in the other. "England, now!"

"Right!" the Brit replies. "That bought us some time…" He raises his hands, eyes flaring with magic. "Impedimenta!" The Thing freezes in place, magic circles flashing into existence around it.

Spain chuckles. "Great work, Inglaterra! Let's kill this thing!"

Prussia blinks. When they they- _How_* did they-

"Hey, Prusse! Are you just going to stand there?!"

"Ah… Right, right." He draws his sword, muttering to his brother in quiet German. "_Keep an eye on Japan, yeah?_"

Germany nods.

America grins. "Okay, England! You can stop now!"

The aura of magic around the Brit fades. England sways unsteadily on his feet. "Sorry… Looks like it's… up to you now…" With that, he collapses. The Thing turns towards this more easily captured target.

America interrupts this by shooting it in the head. "You don't mess with people who are unconscious! Not cool!"

The Thing screeches. "DiE!"

The American dodges, falling back and allowing Romano to take his place. The Italian fires shot after shot into its head. "Fuck off, dammit! I'm sick of your bullshit!"

Prussia shakes his head harshly. "Idiot," he mutters. "Hey, scone thing! If you want to die, step forward!"

It doesn't step forward, but… Prussia shrugs and attacks anyway. "Stay! The! Fuck! Away! From! Japan!" With each word, he stabs the Thing again, until it crumples and dissolves.

Japan stares at him with an odd mix of gratitude, dismay, and something indescribable. "P-Prussia…"

America interrupts by going over to kneel beside England. "England? …He's unconscious." The blond sighs. "I wish I had somewhere safe for him to rest…"

"A safe place?" Germany asks. "…I see. I'll show you the way."

"You actually know a place?" Prussia asks disbelievingly.

"Ja," his brother replies. "You remember the room with the iron door?"

"The one you were hiding in?"

Germany shoots him a Look. "…That's where I want us to go."

Prussia shrugs. "Okay…" He curls one arm around Japan's shoulders, steering the raven haired nation towards the door. The Japanese still seems shocked, as though he can't quite believe what happened.

In any case, the group makes their way to the room with the iron door; Germany opens it, and they slip in. The door slides shut behind them, and the hall is plunged into darkness.

"Ow!" Prussia yelps. "Get off my foot!"

"That's my hair!" France whines.

"America-san, please stop clinging to me…"

"Sorry!"

There's a chorus of soft laughter. Someone bumps into Prussia, and Japan's soft voice murmurs an apology.

"Hang on," Germany calls. "The light switch should be… Ah."

Suddenly the room is incredibly bright. Prussia hisses. "You could've warned us!"

Then he looks around. "Holy shit!" They're standing in a huge room, with big tables, beds off to one side, what looks like a kitchen, and a door in the far wall. "Did you make this yourself, West?"

"What is this place?" Spain asks.

Germany shrugs. "It's safe; I've checked. There's no need to keep watch, either. I'm just glad we made it in time…"

"It's… amazing…" Japan murmurs.

England groans. "Wha…? Where are we…?"

America crouches beside the other blond. "Somewhere safe, apparently. We'll explain later; you should get some sleep."

"We all should," Prussia suggests. "I think we can all agree that we're tired."

"I'm hungry too," Romano complains. "I'm gonna make a snack once we finish talking."

Canada nods. "We should do some basic first aid before we sleep, though. America, you hurt your arm a bit when you shoved that pipe into the Thing's mouth, right? Here, let me see."

America grins, holding out his arm. "Thanks, Canada!"

"No problem."

"Germany, Japan~!" Italy calls. "Sleep next to me~!"

They nod. Prussia hums. "Well, then, I'll sleep next to West."

"Then I'll take the edge bed," Romano decides. "The rest of you assholes can figure out your sleeping arrangements in your own time." He heads over to the kitchen.

The nations begin to disperse; some go straight to bed, others wander the room. Canada settles down on a couch at one end of the room, and Prussia flops down beside him. "Hey."

"Germany chose a good place," the Canadian comments. "We're right above the ceiling of the second floor."

"Ja, my bruder's pretty smart," Prussia agrees. "No way that Thing'll find us here."

Canada glances at him, raising an eyebrow. "You know, you seemed awfully upset about that Thing attacking Japan. More than you were about it attacking the rest of us."

The Prussian coughs. "I-it was attacking him directly! That's all!"

The blond chuckles. "If you say so. Good night."

Prussia frowns, standing to walk over to his brother. "I wasn't any more worried about Japan than I was about anyone else," he mutters.

"Hm?" Germany asks. "What was that, bruder?"

"Oh, nothing. Hey, did you make this place?"

The blond shakes his head. "It was nearly done when I found it; I just added a couple things."

Prussia nods. "But, this room alone must've taken months, years!"

"Ja," Germany agrees.

Italy bounces up to them. "Hey, guys! I was talking to fratello, and we had the best idea, ve! When we get out of here, we all sleep together again, and have a party!"

"That sounds great!" Prussia replies. "We can all meet up and bring sleeping bags, and eat lots of food and watch movies and stay up all night!"

"Yeah~!" Italy cheers. He grabs Germany's arm. "C'mon, Doitsu! Let's go tell the others, ve~!"

Prussia watches the hyperactive Italian drag his brother off, chuckling. He glances away, stretching, and spies Japan in the kitchen; he's still wearing his uniform. Prussia raises an eyebrow, then remembers. _Right; he was wearing his uniform at the meeting, and he didn't being his housewife getup… Pity, that._ He shakes his head, wandering over. "Hey, Japan! What're you doing?"

The Japanese turns to shoot him a cute half smile. "Oh, I'm just making something for breakfast tomorrow. It can't be anything fancy, but I hope you'll still like it."

Prussia laughs, slinging an arm around the smaller nation's shoulders. "If you made it, then I'm sure it'll be delicious!"

Japan giggles. Honestly _giggles_. "Arigato!"

"Ah, are you alright?"

"Fine!" Japan replies quickly. "I'm just… tired, is all."

"Then you should go to-"

"Oh, no, I'm fine." Japan smiles.

Prussia frowns. "Can I at least help you with breakfast?"

The other nation shakes his head. "It's alright. I can manage on my own; besides, I want to think."

The albino presses a friendly kiss to Japan's temple. "Alright. If you're sure."

The Japanese blushes, but smiles. "Have you been taking lessons from Italy-kun?"

Prussia snickers in response. "Don't stay up too late, got it? And I know you're older than me, but I don't care."

Japan turns back to the counter. "Don't worry. I'll just finish this up first."

Prussia salutes cheerfully and makes his way to the bathroom. America's already in there. "Oh, hey, Prussia!"

The albino nods in greeting. "Hey. Y'know, I didn't actually thank you… for helping Japan. So, thanks. I was… preoccupied after something I saw when I broke a clock, so I completely forgot."

America shrugs. "No prob. It's something anyone here would've done." He frowns. "But, you know… it's pretty obvious that Japan's hiding something. I wonder what it is…"

"Ja, everyone's noticed. Maybe he'll tell us tomorrow," Prussia replies optimistically. Sure, Japan's not the most open of people, but he'll share something involved with a situation this big, right?

_You didn't_, the little voice in his head reminds him. _Shut up,_ he replies eloquently.

America scratches his head thoughtfully. "I don't know if he will…"

"He _will_," Prussia insists. "He has to. Well, I'm gonna get some sleep… Night, America."

If the younger nation is surprised by the sudden termination of the conversation, he doesn't show it. "G'night!"

The Prussian returns to the bedroom, flopping into bed and calling out goodnights to everyone who's still awake. Then he rolls over and shuts his eyes. _He'll tell us in the morning. I know he will._

0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0

_When Italy walks into the room, they all know instantly that something is wrong._

_There are tears in his eyes, and he's shaking, but Japan still jumps forward, grabbing his shoulders, personal space be damned because-_

_"Italy-kun! Where's Prussia?"_

_Italy shakes his head, looking away, and Japan's heart sinks. "Prussia… He's…"_

_"What happened to Prussia?!" Japan asks desperately. Please, please let him be just outside the room, let this be another cruel joke that he's playing on them, please…_

_"He… fell asleep," Italy murmurs, trying to phrase it carefully, trying not to upset his usually calm friend any more than he already is. "Very… deeply."_

_Japan shakes his head. No, it's not true, it can't be true, not again, not again-_

_"Dammit," Romano mutters. "That fucking macho potato, why'd he have to…?"_

_Spain sniffles. "So now we're the only ones left…"_

_Japan blinks hard. Don't cry, don't cry… "Prussia is-" He stops, tangling one hand in his hair._

_"Shit," England hisses. "We failed again! What are we going to do now…? We've got the key…"_

_Germany is shaking his head before the other blond finishes speaking. "After we've lost so many…? After my bruder…? I can't."_

_"There's no point," Spain agrees. "It's just not worth it."_

_England sighs. "Yeah, you're right. So what now? We leave the key to our next selves and start over?"_

_"I-I'm sorry," Japan chokes out suddenly. "I-I-"_

_"What's wrong?" Germany asks softly._

_Italy hugs him loosely. "It's not your fault, Japan… You're doing everything you can, no one thinks this is your fault…"_

_"N-no," Japan forces himself to say, pulling away from Italy and staggering back until he's pressed against the wall. He must look insane, he thinks, eyes wild and desperate. "No," he repeats. "I'm sorry. I-it's my fault. Because I-"_

0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0

Dark eyes fly open and Japan sits bolt upright, gasping. "A dream," he murmurs. "Just a dream…"

_Well,_ he adds in his head, _not exactly a dream_. The Japanese curls up, arms wrapping around his knees. _Even in here, it's affecting me… I hate this._

Japan shivers, eyes sliding shut. _It's because I remember so much,_ he decides. _I… suppose it's… backlash? Yes, that would make sense… I remember so much that… I'm starting to forget things from long ago…_

He frowns thoughtfully. _When did I first meet Prussia? There was… an alliance… right? What alliance? I… I made a promise to someone… a long time ago… didn't I…? I-if I get out… will I remember?_ A shudder runs down his spine. _It's… scary… I feel like I'm going to forget everything!_

Dark eyes flicker uncertainly around the room. _Everyone is… breathing, right? …Yes. Prussia's even moving… _A sigh of relief. _I didn't know this safe room existed, _Japan muses. _And I… honestly didn't think I'd still be alive at this point… _He frowns. _Let me think… If I've come this far, then the next thing to do is…_

__  
>0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0<p>

**Ooh, shit's gonna get real soon~! And who was Roma talking about in the first part?**

**Well, HRE's replacement, obviously. But as to who that is…**

**Spoilers~!**

**And as for why Japan's acting a bit… odd, let's just say certain events that become an issue later in the story have already begun to affect him…**

**Translations**

**Inglaterra (Spanish): England. Er, I think.**

**That one line, though... "He's my _special friend_." Sorry, I had to do it.**

**See ya~!**

**-Bird**


End file.
